This Is Me
by lizardwriter
Summary: There's a new, mysterious girl at Roundview and Katie befriends her, but could there be something more? I'm crap at summaries, but give it a try please! Pairing: Katie/OC with a bit of Naomily thrown in. Disclaimer: I don't own Skins! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Skins or any of the characters recognizable from that. They are all out of the brilliant mind of someone else!

A/N: This is predominately a Katie/OC fic, but will have Naomily bits. It's based off of the Skins characters so there will be sex, drugs, swearing, etc... There will probably be spoilers for all of series 3 if you haven't seen it yet. The title comes from the Eddie from Ohio song "This is Me". Please Read and REVIEW!

* * *

The new girl had an air of confidence. She also had the vaguely Effy Stonemish attitude of "I don't give a fuck," which Katie couldn't help but envy, because really she gave too much a fuck too often. Of course she also had the looks to pull off the attitude. Long dark brown hair, piercing green eyes, high cheek bones, and nice tits (even Katie couldn't help noticing that). On the girl's first day, even Freddie's head had turned away from Effy. Raven, Katie'd remembered her being called by one of their professors one day. It had suited her, Katie had thought at the time. Katie had considered talking to her, but after the humiliations she'd suffered the previous year, she just didn't have the self-confidence to do so. Not to someone who was so clearly together, and if Katie was honest, a bit intimidating.

She was surprised then, when she stumbled across the brunette slumped against a wall outside of school in the middle of a class they were supposed to be in together. Katie had decided she needed a smoke…or rather, she needed to not have seen Naomi and Emily holding hands under the table while the professor droned on and on about true love in some of the greatest works of literature, blah, blah, blah. So she'd claimed she was ill and needed to go to the nurse. She slipped outside, started to wander away from the school, and pulled out a fag. She was about to light up when she spotted her. She approached cautiously, slowly, wishing like crazy that she didn't feel so fucking intimidated by the girl.

"Hey," she said softly, and the girl's head shot up.

Katie was startled to see tears streaming down the girl's face.

"Fuck," Raven wiped the tears from her face vigorously. "Sorry. Hi." Her voice was ragged and low. It sounded nothing like the way it did in class.

"You ok?" Katie asked. She felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. Of course she wasn't fucking ok. She was crying for fuck's sake. "Sorry. Stupid question," Katie mumbled

Raven laughed, and the sound made Katie's stomach flutter. It was light and musical. "No. It's fine," the brunette replied. "I'm just…God…Have you ever had an argument with someone where you just can't seem to win, and everything you say just comes out wrong and makes it worse?"

Katie nodded mutely. She was startled. She'd never heard the girl talk so much before. She'd never heard her say anything outside of responding to a professor's question.

"Just had one of those arguments with someone I care about a lot. Makes me feel a bit helpless. Just couldn't deal with class, you know?"

Katie nodded a bit more whole heartedly. That she could most definitely relate to.

"You don't say much, do you?" Raven commented.

Katie had to laugh. "I think you're the first person to ever say that to me," she admitted.

Raven smiled broadly, revealing a row of dazzlingly white, perfectly straight teeth. Katie couldn't help thinking that it was the first time she'd really seen the girl smile. "So are you particularly attached to attending the rest of the day's classes? Or would you like to fuck off somewhere with me and have a drink or something?" Raven inquired as she stood, confidently. She quickly wiped her eyes again and straightened up, looking much more like herself.

Katie glanced back at the building. Emily would be mad at her, and probably lecture her later about how with uni applications coming up soon and futures to think about it was hardly the time to ditch school, but right now she couldn't be arsed. Right now, a mysterious, confident girl who she couldn't help wanting to be friends with was asking her to hang out. Katie only took a second to make her choice. "Drink sounds good," she managed.

"Good," Raven continued to smile. "By the way, are you going to smoke that? Or just let it burn down until it's a long string of ash?" She nodded at Katie's cigarette.

Katie glanced down and was embarrassed to find that the ash was already rather gone. She tapped it a few times, took a drag, then flicked it to the ground and stepped on it.

"Come on then," Raven said expectantly. "You're Katie right?" she asked as they started walking.

Katie tripped over her feet. She had no idea that Raven had any idea who she was. She nodded dumbly.

"Twins with the little redhead who's dating the blonde, right?"

Katie nodded again, feeling slightly smug that Raven didn't appear to know their names. "Emily. And the blonde is Naomi."

"Ok," Raven replied nonchalantly. They walked a little further. "If I offer you a spliff are you going to let it go to waste like you did that fag?" she teased with a grin.

Katie blushed slightly and hated herself for it. "N-No," she stammered.

"Good," Raven pulled out a small tin and extracted a spliff from it. She lit it, inhaled deeply then passed it to Katie as they continued to walk. "Sorry that I was such a mess back there," she commented after a while.

Katie found herself surprised yet again. If that was what Raven being a mess was: crying for all of a few seconds before pulling herself together and looking gorgeous, then Katie really didn't want to know what Raven would think of her recent past. They walked for a ways, making turns here and there, before Katie realised that she didn't recognise where they were. Raven turned down a small alleyway, and Katie followed hesitantly.

"Almost there," Raven flashed her a smile. They walked a bit further before Raven stopped in front of a dingy old building, crammed in between what appeared to be two apartment buildings. A small sign over the door read simply "Pub". Raven pushed open the door and held it open for Katie.

Katie hesitated, but after an expectant look from Raven, she took a step inside. Raven stepped in behind her, forcing her further inside. Katie was surprised to find that the inside looked much more respectable than the outside. The place was small but tidy, and had a warm, welcoming feel to it.

"Hey, Jo!" Raven sat down heavily on a stool at the bar.

"Rae? What're you doing here? Don't you have classes or something you're supposed to be attending?" the pleasant looking, dirty blonde behind the counter replied.

Raven shrugged.

"You fighting with Grace again?" the woman sighed.

Raven nodded. "What else?" She turned and motioned for Katie to take the seat next to her. Katie did so hesitantly, feeling a little like she was intruding into Raven's life.

"Two ciders please!" Raven ordered.

The woman behind the counter eyed Katie like she was about to ask for I.D., but then shrugged and served them each a pint of cider. "So who's this, Rae?"

"Jo, this is Katie. Katie, this is Josephine. Old family friend," Raven introduced them.

"Nice to meet you. Didn't feel like attending class either I take it?" Jo stretched out a hand which Katie shook tentatively.

"I'm not one for discussions of romantic literature," Katie explained.

"Cheers to that!" Raven lifted her glass and Katie toasted with her.

Jo just laughed. "Need any food?"

"I could go for a plate of chips," Raven admitted. "Will you have some if I get them?" she turned to Katie who just nodded.

"Coming right up," Jo smiled before disappearing into a back room.

"Come on, let's go to a table," Raven said grabbing her drink and heading to one in the corner, even though the place was fairly deserted besides two old guys grumbling at the far side of the bar, eyes glued to a small telly that was showing a horse race.

Katie followed her and sat down across from her, feeling inexplicably nervous, though Raven had been nothing but friendly. She found herself not quite sure what to say.

"You really are quiet, you know," Raven commented while watching her thoughtfully.

Katie blushed and shrugged. "I'm really not normally."

"Just with me then?" Raven cocked an eyebrow.

Katie's blush deepened, but she said nothing.

"So tell me a bit about yourself Katie," Raven prompted.

"Like what?" Katie felt herself squirm uncomfortably.

"Your last name would be a good start," Raven grinned.

Katie laughed nervously. "Fitch."

"You wouldn't in anyway be related to the Rob Fitch of Rob Fitch Fitness? Like a 'Don't get fit, get Fitch' Fitch?" Raven's eyes widened.

Katie put her head in her hands. "Oh God! Don't tell me you go there and you know my dad!"

"Haha, no! But my dad does! I've heard a few stories. Your dad sounds like quite a character, you know."

Katie just shook her head in her hands. That could not have been a worse discovery. "If by that you mean ridiculously focused on fitness and slightly delusional in his willingness to believe that his daughters are still completely innocent at seventeen, then yes: he's quite a character."

"Are you not innocent then?" Raven's eyebrow shot back up. She looked genuinely curious and had a bit of a mischievous glint in her eye as she grinned.

Katie felt her blush coming back. "I mean...I'm..."

"Don't worry. I'm not either," Raven winked.

Katie let out a small laugh. She had no idea why she was acting so ridiculous. Raven just made her nervous. She didn't know why, and she knew it was silly.

"Here you go, love," Jo appeared beside them setting a plate of chips between them. "So what do you think, Rae? Is this it with Grace?"

Raven shrugged as she opened the malt vinegar and sprinkled it over the chips before popping one into her mouth. "I think it might be, yeah. We're just arguing all the time and making each other unhappy."

"Definitely seems like she's excelled at making you unhappy recently," Jo said sympathetically.

"Yep. I'm not completely innocent in this. I argue with her when I shouldn't and I say things without thinking sometimes, but I think it's about time we stopped," Raven explained.

"Well, I'd say I'm sorry, love, except I think you can do better," Jo rubbed Raven on the back.

Raven smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks, Jo."

Katie had listened to the exchange in silence, a sneaking suspicion forming in her gut and making her a tad uneasy. "So Grace is a friend of yours?" Katie finally voiced.

Jo raised an eyebrow and gave Raven a curious look. "I'll leave you two be then," she said as she wandered away.

Raven turned an amused expression in her direction. "Katie, I'm gay. Grace is, or was at any rate, my girlfriend."

"Oh," Katie murmured, feeling herself go a bit pale as her stomach twisted in knots. What did she just attract them now that her sister was gay?

"Does that bother you?" Raven still seemed vaguely amused, but her tone was quiet and serious.

Katie shook her head, not trusting her voice.

"You sure? Cause you look a bit pale," Raven pointed out.

"No. Yeah. It's fine. I just...I didn't expect it," Katie replied, feeling a bit idiotic as she said it, because why would she expect it when this was the first conversation she'd ever really had with the girl.

"I don't broadcast my personal life at school, so no reason you would no. Don't worry," Raven smiled, and Katie felt her stomach flip. "Anyway...Like I was telling Jo: Grace and I...I think we've just run our course. I mean I love her, I really do! She's an amazing person, but I think us together...we make each other worse somehow. I dunno. We were great in the beginning, but these days we just fight all the time. It's time to let go, you know?"

Katie nodded.

"You sure you're ok with me being gay? I mean, I know your sister is, but you two don't seem overly close...Is that one of the issues?" Raven pried.

"No, it's fine. And Ems and me...It's not so much that she's gay, it's who she's gay with," Katie mumbled, feeling like a prejudiced little prick at the moment.

"Not a big fan of Naomi then?" Raven inquired.

"Have you seen the way she dresses?" Katie retorted.

Raven laughed lightly. "Yes. True. She could use a bit of help with her wardrobe. You could always step in and help though. You've got a flare for style." She let her eyes drop over Katie's outfit.

Katie felt the blush return to her cheeks. "Thanks," she replied. She was a bit shocked that Raven had noticed.

"So what else about Naomi makes you not like her then?" Raven asked after a brief pause.

Katie shrugged. "It-It's stupid really."

"Tell me anyway," Raven encouraged.

"It sounds really petty," Katie tried again to get out of it.

"I won't judge," Raven grinned, and the twinkle in her eye as she did so made Katie relent.

"It's just that she's...Well, she's hurt Emily before, for starters. Last year, before they really got together. And she's always been more or less a bitch to me, though maybe not so recently, and probably righteously so," Katie admitted. "And then she just...I mean Emily's my sister. She just took her..." Katie rolled her eyes at herself and cut herself off.

"She took her from you," Raven finished.

Katie nodded self-consciously.

"I get that," Raven said after a minute. "I mean especially given that you're twins. You must have a really strong bond, and now there's someone new, testing exactly how strong that bond is. Someone else who's forming a new and completely different bond with Emily."

Katie's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected the brunette to understand it so thoroughly. "Yeah," she agreed, feeling like someone understood her reasoning for the first time.

"Makes sense," Raven nodded. "I like that you're not completely the same, you know. Like not the type of twins that have the same haircuts and wear the same outfits and everything."

"We used to be. When we were little our mum and dad dressed us alike. Then I started getting...well...some style. But we still always had the same haircut and same hair colour until sometime last year I started curling mine, and then after...Well after the end of last year, I needed a change, so I dyed it," Katie explained.

Raven reached across the table and picked up a piece that had fallen into Katie's face, rubbed it gently through her fingers before tucking it behind Katie's ear. The gesture sent a small shiver of excitement down Katie's spine. "I like the colour. I think it suits you," Raven smiled. "So are the rumours true then? You got hit in the head by your best friend and then started a brawl at the end of the year ball?"

Katie laughed. "Not quite. For starters, I don't think Effy was ever really my best friend. And it was hardly a brawl. Naomi and I fought, and then Emily and I fought, and I lost both fights. Well all three if you include the one with Effy." Katie's fingers flew automatically to the small scar on the side of her head that she knew was covered by hair.

"Can I see?" Raven gestured at where Katie's hand now hovered just above her scalp.

Katie hesitated for a second before pushing her hair to the side.

"Ouch," Raven murmured, almost to herself. "I hope you gave her a bruise or something at least in return!"

Katie smiled. "I tried," she admitted.

Raven leaned back and popped another chip into her mouth. "You going to eat any of these then?"

Katie nodded, and picked on up, nibbling on it daintily.

Raven watched her for a minute then started to laugh.

"What?" Katie demanded defensively.

"Nothing. It's cute. The nibbling, I mean," Raven grinned, green eyes gleaming.

"Oh shut up," Katie glared playfully before shoving the rest of the chip in her mouth.

"Oh yeah! That's much more attractive! And very ladylike," Raven teased.

Katie picked up a second chip and threw it at Raven. She felt herself relax a bit at the playful teasing. "Cause you're so ladylike then?" she shot back.

Raven laughed. "I never claimed to be, Katie," she winked. "Now chips, are for eating, young lady, not for throwing," she put on a mock parent's voice.

Katie laughed and threw another chip at Raven, and it landed, resting on her cleavage.

Raven picked it up and started to eat it, mumbling "Food waster," as she did so.

"So tell me more about this Effy girl. She's the super skinny brunette always on the arm of that scrawny skater dude, right?" Raven prompted.

Katie started to explain, and they fell into easy conversation. It was the first time in ages that Katie had really talked about all of the events last spring, because most people were too nervous to bring it up around her. It was kind of nice to let some of it out. The chips were gone before she knew it, as were another two pints of cider.

Raven glanced at her watch, and jumped up. "Shit! I've gotta go!" She pulled on her jacket and Katie couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed. She'd ignored the text she'd gotten from Emily while they'd been talking, and was sure that it was something about how she shouldn't just have left college, especially without telling her twin. She wasn't especially thrilled at the prospect of going home and listening to Emily admonish her for it.

"Oh, ok," Kate muttered, hating that the disappointment was evident in her voice.

Raven pulled out her wallet and went up to the bar, handing Jo some cash. Katie started to protest but Raven just rolled her eyes. "I invited you, didn't I? Besides, it wasn't much."

"See you girls," Jo called to them.

"You coming then?" Raven smiled at Katie, who seemed hesitant to leave the pub.

Katie found herself surprised once again. She'd assumed that wherever Raven had had to go to, she was leaving Katie behind. It appeared that she'd been wrong. "Sure," Katie mumbled, grabbing her own jacket and following Raven out of the pub.

Raven waited for her to slip her jacket on, and tugged on her arm, and said, "Let's go."

Katie walked beside her, idly wondering where they were off to now. She couldn't help thinking that the whole afternoon felt like a bit of an adventure, and she was a bit excited to see what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hold on one sec. I've gotta just stop by the neighbour's," Raven said, pausing at one of a long row of identical connected red brick houses. She rang the doorbell and a tired looking, 30-something woman opened the door.

"Hey Rae! One sec, I'll get him!" the woman said before turning and calling over her shoulder. "Eddie! She's here!"

"Rae Rae!" the animated cry came from somewhere inside the house. A small, brown haired and green eyed boy ran out of the house and straight into Raven's arms. Katie noticed the similarity in their features immediately.

"Hey Little Man! Good day?" Raven inquired scooping the boy up and holding him on her hip.

He nodded eagerly.

Raven turned back to the woman at the door. "Thanks. One of us will drop him off at seven tomorrow, ok?"

"No problem. See you soon, Rae!" the woman replied before shutting the door.

"Eddie, I want you to meet Katie," Raven said, when she turned back to face Katie.

The boy eyed her curiously and he wriggled until he slid down his sister's side so that he was standing on his own two feet again. He extended his hand and solemnly said. "It is nice to meet you, Katie. I'm Edward."

"Edward? Who're you kidding? No one calls you Edward!" Raven ruffled his hair affectionately.

Katie repressed a grin and took the hand that he offered, shaking it firmly. "Nice to meet you Edward. I'm Katherine."

Raven laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're both impossible. _Eddie_ is my little brother."

Eddie stuck his tongue out at her and turned back to grin at Katie.

"He's adorable," Katie smiled.

Eddie beamed upon hearing that.

"Oh don't tell him that! He thinks he's cute enough as it is!" Raven rolled her eyes again.

"I am cute!" he informed Raven curtly.

"Yes you are," Katie agreed. "How old are you?"

"Five!" he announced proudly, holding up the same number of fingers.

"Cool," Katie grinned.

"Come on, you compliment hound. Let's get you home and give you some supper, yeah?" Raven said, taking the young boy's hand.

"Ok. Can we have chicken fingers tonight?" Eddie requested as they started walking.

"If you eat some broccoli too," Raven bribed.

Eddie made a face, but nodded his agreement. "Is Katherine staying for dinner?"

Katie couldn't help but laugh at the incredibly proper pronunciation the boy used.

Raven shot Katie a look that said "See what you've done?"

"Call her Katie, and I dunno, that's up to her."

Two pairs or green eyes turned expectantly to Katie, and she squirmed a little under their gazes. She really didn't want to go home yet, so she shrugged. "If it's not a problem."

"No worries. The more the merrier, right Eddie?" Raven asked.

"Right, Rae Rae!" Eddie agreed. "Do you like chicken fingers, then?" Eddie turned to Katie.

Katie nodded. "Definitely. Sounds much more appetizing than whatever my mum's serving, I'm sure."

Raven raised an eyebrow curiously, but said nothing.

Eddie turned back to his sister. "So is Katie your girlfriend now?"

Katie stumbled over her own feet and Raven let out a surprised laugh. "No, sweetie. Katie's straight." Raven smiled apologetically at Katie, who knew that she was probably blushing. Raven's eyes turned curious, but then turned back to her brother who'd started talking again.

Katie followed them as they walked down the street, Eddie nattering away about his day. A few houses down, Raven turned down the short walk and pulled out some keys. She unlocked the white door, and let them in. Eddie rushed right in, running out of sight in an instant. Raven waited for Katie, and ushered her into the house.

The first thing that Katie noticed was how tidy it was, especially given that a five-year-old was living there. She had the distinct memory of toys scattered all over the house when James was five. The house seemed both homey and a little-unlived in simultaneously. It was almost too clean, like they weren't home all that often. The small touches like the pictures and the warm lighting, gave the impression that in the time they did spend in the house, they made a distinct effort to make it a home. Katie followed Raven into the kitchen, which was clearly much more inhabited than the living room had been. Hand-drawn pictures were pinned to the fridge, and a few dishes were still in the sink. This room was clearly where they spent most of their time. Eddie was in there, sitting at the table and tugging another drawing out of his backpack. He climbed out of his chair, strode over to the fridge, and placed it under a magnet, stepping back to stare at it proudly.

Katie sidled up to him and looked at the artwork. "Very nice!" she commented. It was a rather good drawing of a dog, she couldn't help thinking, considering that he was only five.

"He's brilliant! He's totally going to grow up and be an animator or something!" Raven beamed proudly.

Katie watched as the two interacted. It seemed incredibly natural, but the dynamic didn't quite seem like that of older and younger sibling. Raven seemed more maternal than sisterly. Maybe it was just the age difference though. They had to be like twelve or thirteen years apart. Katie felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out with a sigh. "My sister," she explained when Raven shot her a questioning look.

"Maybe she's wondering where you are?" Raven suggested.

"Probably. Do you mind if I take this?"

"Not at all," Raven smiled at her.

"What?" Katie answered her phone as she stepped out of the kitchen. She heard a faint laugh from Raven behind her.

"What do you mean 'what'? Where the fuck are you?" Emily demanded.

"Out," Katie replied with a sigh.

"No shit! Where?" Emily asked.

"I'm at Raven's house," Katie informed her.

"Who? Wait...Raven? Like the new girl? Dark hair, gorgeous eyes..." Katie heard a smack and a giggle. "Ouch! What...she does have really nice eyes!" Emily mumbled, and Katie knew that Naomi must be there in the background.

"Yes. That Raven," Katie replied. She glanced up to find the girl in question lingering in the hallway by her giving her a curious look.

"Oh. I didn't know you knew her," Emily said quietly.

"Yeah, well, I do," Katie retorted, conveniently leaving out that she'd only really met her that day.

"Oh. So are you coming home anytime soon then? For dinner for instance?" Emily demanded.

"I'm eating here, actually," Katie said.

"Fine. I'll tell mum and dad you're out then."

"Thanks," Katie mumbled.

"You shouldn't fucking miss classes though!" Emily became snippy again. "We've got applications coming up!"

"Christ, Ems! One fucking afternoon isn't going to kill me!" Katie sighed in exasperation.

"Hey Eddie, why don't you go work on your Lego castle!" Raven called over her shoulder into the kitchen, and Katie realised that maybe she should watch her mouth a little better around a five-year-old. She watched as he raced past her and up the stairs excitedly.

"Sorry," she mouthed at Raven who smiled and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. He's heard worse," Raven replied.

"Was that her?" Emily inquired.

"Yeah," Katie confirmed.

"Oh. She sounds different than she does in class," Emily commented.

"Yes. Well we're not in class are we? Besides, you're hearing her over the phone!" Katie retorted.

"True. Ok. Well any idea what time you will be home?" Emily asked.

"No. Sorry. I'll text you," Katie replied before hanging up the phone in case Emily remembered to preach at her again about skipping class.

"Not exactly the best of friends, are you?" Raven commented, an amused smirk on her face.

"Not really," Katie admitted.

"You have any other siblings? Or is it just the two of you?" Raven inquired as they headed back into the kitchen.

"We've got a pervy little worm of a brother named James," Katie replied.

"So no one that you actually get along with then," Raven concluded.

"Not really, no. I mean...Ems and I...We can get along. It's just recently...We've grown apart a bit," Katie couldn't help the touch of sadness in her voice.

Raven smiled at her sympathetically.

"You and Eddie get along great though," Katie commented.

"Yeah. He's a good kid." Katie noticed the evident pride on Raven's face.

"You're sure your mum and dad won't mind me staying for dinner?" Katie asked after a minute.

"No mum. Just dad. He'll be fine. It's Thursday anyway, so he'll be at the pub with his mates until about eleven. He'll eat there. So no worries," Raven informed her.

"Oh, sorry. Are your parents divorced then?"

"No. My mum died giving birth to Eddie. It was a bit of a late life pregnancy and there were complications and she started bleeding and they couldn't stop it," Raven told Katie, her eyes clouding over a bit as she did so. After a second the smile returned to her face though.

Katie wished she could disappear. She'd been so insensitive! "Sorry," she mumbled. The dynamic between Raven and Eddie made a lot more sense now. She was probably as much of a mother as he'd ever had.

"It's ok. It was five years ago. Besides, we've got Eddie and he's awesome. It just...It hurts Dad a bit, seeing us, cause we both look so much like her, you know? So he works a lot and he goes to your dad's gym and he goes to the pub. We've got a nice routine though. And every Saturday morning he takes Eddie to the park. And Julie, our neighbour you just met, she watches Eddie, because she's got a little boy his age and a little girl who's a few years older."

Katie listened in silence, unsure of what to say. She couldn't imagine having to take control of her family if something happened to her parents. She couldn't imagine losing a parent, even if hers were ridiculously obnoxious and overbearing most of the time.

"I've stunned you into silence again," Raven commented with a frown.

"No. Sorry. I just...I mean, wow! I'm really sorry. I had no idea," Katie muttered self-consciously.

"How would you have had any idea?" Raven scrunched up her nose in confusion. "We've only just met."

"True," Katie conceded, but she still felt like a bit of an idiot.

"Do you mind helping me make dinner? If you could just cut up the broccoli for me, I'd really appreciate it. I need to cut up the chicken and bread it."

"No, yeah, sure," Katie replied, eyes wide. The only chicken fingers she'd ever made had been frozen and come out of a box. The more Katie found out about Raven the more she liked her, and the more in awe of her she was. This was nothing like her house at all!


	3. Chapter 3

"Just stay," Raven shrugged.

Katie looked at her watch again, trying to justify leaving, but it really was half twelve, and if her mum caught her sneaking in she'd get a disappointed and worried look. Meanwhile if Emily caught her sneaking in, which was much more likely, she'd get a lecture. Neither option seemed appealing. "Ok. Sure," Katie said tentatively.

Raven raised an amused eyebrow. "I promise I won't try to come on to you or something."

Katie threw the pillow she'd had in her lap at the brunette, who laughed.

"There's no spare room I'm afraid though, so you're either going to have to trust me enough to share my bed, which is decently spacious for two people, or you can have the couch in the living room. Just a warning though. I don't think that my mum bought it for its comfort factor so much as its decorative properties," Raven admitted.

Katie flushed a little at the mention of Raven's mum, remembering her earlier foot in mouth incident. "Your bed's fine. You've promised not to come on to me after all," Katie tried to tease, but she couldn't help feeling like her attempt had fallen a bit short.

"I'm really not trying to turn you gay, Katie," Raven assured her.

Katie laughed and Raven grinned at her.

"I don't have anything to wear," Katie realised.

"You can always sleep naked," Raven suggested, but winked a second later to let Katie know that she was only joking.

Katie giggled nervously.

Raven stood and rummaged through her drawers, pulling out a baggy T-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. "Will these do?"

"Yeah. Thanks," Katie smiled. She sidled out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. When she'd finished changing, had washed her face, and had rubbed some toothpaste over her teeth with her finger, she tiptoed back to Raven's room, feeling suddenly extremely out of place in the dark, unfamiliar house. She grinned as she heard humming coming from Raven's room and she pushed the door open quietly. Raven's voice was beautiful, Katie realised after a second. It's truly stunning and Katie stops in her tracks as the humming turns into distinct words and Raven puts a bit more feeling into it. Katie doesn't recognize the song.

"_And all her friends seem hell bent on getting out of town. They say 'I'm moving up and this place just drags me down'. She's about had enough of waving brave goodbyes..._" Raven faded out when she looked up and saw Katie watching her. She blushed for the first time since Katie had met her.

"That was gorgeous," Katie breathed.

Raven's blush deepened. "Thanks," she murmured.

"I mean your voice is...it's incredible!" Katie reinforced.

"You should hear the woman who actually sings the song. _She's_ amazing!" Raven contradicted.

"I don't know the song," Katie admitted.

Raven shrugged. "I doubt many people here would. It's by a small American folk band called Eddie from Ohio. My American pen-pal introduced me to them."

"You have a pen-pal?" Katie grinned, mildly amused.

"Yeah. I mean, it started as like a school thing, you know? When I was little. But she was cool, so I kept in touch after that, and well...With the internet it's pretty easy really. And she was great when my mum died 'cause she'd lost her mum as well only to cancer when she was younger. Anyway, we still e-mail daily and she sends me lots of music. She likes small folk bands, and some of it's really beautiful. Eddie from Ohio's my favourite that she's sent me so far. I'll play you some sometime," Raven explained.

"You could just sing it for me," Katie suggested hopefully, wondering why she got butterflies in her stomach at the idea.

Raven grinned. "Nice try."

Raven had already changed into her pyjamas, Katie noticed as the brunette lay down in the bed and slid over, making room for Katie. Katie climbed in tentatively, feeling suddenly awkward. "When's your dad coming home?" she asked after a minute.

"Any minute probably. He's usually home by one," Raven replied matter-of-factly.

Katie turned onto her side so that she could look Raven in the eyes. Katie realised that Raven had said that her dad took Eddie to the park every Saturday, but hadn't specified if or when she got to spend time with her dad.

"Anyway, we should get to sleep. Morning's going to come all too soon, and I get the impression that you'd get quite an earful from your sister if you didn't show up tomorrow either," Raven grinned.

Katie nodded. "Probably."

"It's nice that she cares about your future, you know," Raven smiled kindly.

"You're just saying that because Eddie's too young to tell you how you should be living your life," Katie countered.

Raven laughed. "That's what you think," she replied.

Raven was looking at her with such kind eyes, and she felt the butterflies start up again. She couldn't stop the question that burst out of her. "Why me?"

"Pardon?" Raven raised a curious eyebrow.

Katie cleared her throat, feeling ridiculous for asking, but not seeing a way out of explaining what she meant. "I just mean...You've never talked to anybody at school that I know of, so why'd you start talking to me today and invite me out with you and whatnot?"

Raven shrugged. "Nobody else at school has happened upon me while I'm crying," she pointed out, feeling a bit self-conscious. "Besides, you're cute," she winked, trying to lighten the moment with a bit of teasing.

Katie laughed, but the butterflies stayed put in her stomach.

"Goodnight, Katie," Raven said softly, reaching over Katie to turn off the light before kissing her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Raven," Katie murmured, glad that the room was now dark so that Raven hopefully couldn't see the blush that crept up her cheeks. _You really need to stop being intimidated by this girl if you're going to be friends with her!_ She scolded herself. _Get a grip, Katie!_

"Someone's at the door for you Ravy," a deep masculine voice rasped through the closed bedroom door, accompanied by a small knock.

"Ok, tell them I'll be right down. Thanks, Dad," Raven muttered. "Did you take Eddie to Julie's yet?"

"Yeah. Dropped him off a few minutes ago, just came back for my briefcase," Raven's dad replied.

"Ok, well have a good day."

"You too, dear," her dad replied before Katie heard the footsteps shuffle on down the hallway.

"I so do not want to wake up," Raven groaned as she stretched.

"Was that your dad then?" Katie inquired softly.

"Yep. Good old Dad! Ben, if you actually meet him ever," Raven informed her. "Anyway we should probably get up and get dressed," Raven muttered, stifling a yawn.

Katie nodded, slipping out of bed self-consciously.

"Want to borrow some clothes?" Raven offered.

"If you have anything that'll fit me," Katie replied.

"I'm not that much taller than you. I'm sure some of my skirts will fit you, and tops shouldn't be a problem. Here, try this on," Raven said as she crossed to her closet and tossed a top in Katie's direction.

"Thanks..." Katie started to say but she's interrupted when a tall girl with olive skin and jet black hair bursts into the room. Katie can't help noting objectively that the girl is incredibly attractive.

"How fucking long are you going to keep me waiting downstairs?" the girl demanded before noticing Katie. An ugly sneer spread across her face, and Katie decided that maybe she's not all that attractive really.

"Grace, for fuck's sake! For starters my dad neglected to mention that it was you," Raven exclaimed.

"Clearly, or otherwise you would've hid your little whore here!" Grace glared.

Katie's face hardened. She didn't take kindly to being called a whore and Grace was making wild accusations without any foundation.

"Katie? My _straight_ friend? Yes. Silly me. I should've known better than to let a straight girl stay over because my fucking girlfriend is a paranoid freak who will instantly think that I'm fucking her!" Raven glared right back.

"You're straight?" Grace turned to Katie sceptically.

"Yes," Katie replied, voice cold.

"Huh. Well, see how long that lasts then," Grace muttered.

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to get control of her emotions. "Grace, I can't keep doing this. We can't keep doing this to each other! I say things and hurt you and you say things and hurt me and we both overreact, and it's just not working! I love you, but I have to live my life and be happy, and I'm just not!"

"You're not with me, you mean," Grace replied sullenly, sending glares Katie's way.

"Yes, I'm not with you, and it's not because I've suddenly decided that I would be happy with someone else! I just...If we...I dunno, maybe if we'd tried a little harder a little earlier, but now I think the happiness is a little too far gone and the trust is just...Falling apart between us."

"Why should I trust you when I stop by and there are strange girls in your bed?" Grace demanded defiantly.

"Who're you calling strange," Katie muttered menacingly.

"Grace!" Raven cried in exasperation. "She's straight! As in likes to sleep with men, not women! As in never even kissed a girl, I'm guessing!"

"She could have slept on the couch," Grace sneered.

"You fucking know that that couch is hard as rocks!" Raven pointed out.

"So clearly she had to share your bed," Grace growled sarcastically.

"Fine! You want me to be cheating on you so that I can take all the blame, fine!" Raven pulled Katie towards her and kissed her square on the lips.

Tingles shot through Katie's body that she had absolutely no control over. Katie's eyes grew wide, as Raven pulled away. It had all happened in a split second, but she'd had no warning and had no idea how to react. She understood why Raven had done it. Grace clearly wasn't willing to believe the truth from Raven at the moment, but the kiss had still thrown Katie completely off guard.

"There! Is that the face of someone I've fucked last night? Or is that the face of a straight girl who just got the shock of a lifetime?" Raven said quietly, but menacingly.

Grace just glared. "This is over."

"It's been over for a while," Raven replied, sounding suddenly quite tired.

Grace turned to Katie coldly. "Good luck with her!" She stalked out of the room, and Katie heard her stomp down the stairs moments before the front door slammed.

Raven slunk down into the bed, looking defeated and for a minute, Katie was worried that she might start to cry again. Instead, Raven looked up at her apologetically. "I'm really sorry, Katie. I...She just made me so frustrated! I didn't mean to...I'm sorry I used you like that. And after I promised not to try to turn you gay too," Raven laughed wryly to herself. "I meant it. I'm sorry if I just fucked everything up."

Katie was baffled. Raven had just had an explosive argument with her now ex-girlfriend, and there was apologising to Katie. Katie took a seat next to her on the bed and wrapped a tentative arm around her. "No. I mean...I knew you weren't really kissing me because you wanted to or something. She was being unreasonable. Clearly I'm straight. She just wouldn't get it," Katie said soothingly. She couldn't help feeling like she was half trying to convince herself of her words.

"Sometimes I act first and think later," Raven admitted sheepishly.

"Sometimes everyone does," Katie murmured, half to herself.

"Sorry you had to witness that pleasant little break-up," Raven commented. "And before you've even gotten a fucking cup of coffee as well," she yawned a moment later.

Katie shrugged. "Sorry I made the situation worse by being here."

Raven shook her head. "Trust me, if you weren't here, we would have fought about something else. These days one of us makes a small comment and then we start fighting. I really am better off. She's probably better off without me too," Raven smiled at Katie. "Thanks for not freaking about the kiss."

"No problem. Believe it or not I've had worse," Katie admitted, feeling her cheeks blush slightly as she did so.

Raven's face turned curious. "Oh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"We should get dressed," Katie muttered, trying to change the subject.

"Yes. We should," Raven sighed, standing up and grabbing a short grey dress out of her closet. She also tugged out a short skirt and threw it in Katie's general direction. "Let me know if either of those don't fit," she instructed before rummaging through her drawers and grabbing a pair of jeans. "I'll be right back," she said as she hovered in her doorway. "Oh, and Katie?"

"Yeah?" Katie looked up.

"Don't worry, I'll give you more warning before the next time I kiss you," Raven winked and grinned before disappearing down the hall, her clothes in hand.

Katie's eyes widened again as she stared after the brunette. _She was teasing,_ she told herself as her stomach tightened in a feeling that Katie didn't recognise. _Definitely teasing._


	4. Chapter 4

They were late to school and the glare from her sister as she and Raven took seats together towards the back of the classroom let Katie know that it hadn't gone unnoticed and she would be in for a lecture later. Fortunately, Emily didn't get a chance to talk to her until lunchtime. Raven had surprised her by sitting next to her, because she realised that she'd never really noticed Raven eating with anyone before and she couldn't help feeling a bit special. The feeling dissipated a moment later when Naomi and a scowling Emily sat down across from them. She sighed in anticipation of what was to come.

"You were late to school," Emily glowered, not bothering to greet either girl across from her.

Naomi, Katie noticed, at least had the decency to wave sheepishly at them.

Raven nodded back at Naomi, then, putting a hand on Katie's arm to silence the retort she'd been about to throw out, smiled and said, "Sorry. That was my fault."

"It was your fault she missed school yesterday afternoon too, right?" Emily turned her attention to Raven for the first time, jaw set hard. Katie didn't miss the disapproving look that Naomi shot Emily.

"No it wasn't. I could sit around and listen to all that romance bullshit in class, so I left!" Katie replied snidely. "And anyway, we only missed half an hour. Do you think we're going to not get accepted to uni because of thirty stupid minutes?"

"What if we'd learned something extremely important in those thirty minutes?" Emily shot back.

"Then I'd assume that my twin, who happens to share that class with me, would let me know what it was. Did we?" Katie retorted.

"No," Naomi replied softly when it became clear that Emily was only going to glare.

"My sister doesn't need to be missing school," Emily turned her scowl back to Raven.

"Ems, lay off her alright? She's had a rough morning!" Katie interjected. It really had been a rough morning, and a bit of an awkward one too, as Katie had looked up from her bowl of cereal to find Raven idly stirring hers as tears streamed down her face. Raven had apologised when she'd seen Katie looking at her and had said simply, "I really do love her a lot," by way of an explanation.

Emily raised a sceptical eyebrow, but her face softened just a little. She really wasn't the type to kick someone when they're down.

"She broke up with her girlfriend, for fuck's sake," Katie hissed at her sister, hoping that Raven wouldn't mind her sharing that information.

Naomi's eyes widened, but nowhere near as much as Emily's. "You're gay?" Emily asked, jaw hanging open in shock.

"Gaydar not fully functional yet then?" Raven tried to joke.

"And you're ok with her being gay? What you can have gay friends but not a gay sister?" Emily turned back to Katie.

Katie sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine with you being gay too, Ems." Katie realised, after she'd said it, that it really was starting to be true. "I just wish that sometimes you were still my sister, not just Naomi's girlfriend, yeah?" She neglected to add something disparaging about her sister's taste in women, given that of the two, the one she wanted to throttle least right then was by far Naomi.

Raven squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, feeling like she was intruding on some family drama.

Emily just gaped at her sister. "You think that I'm not...But I am! I am your sister! And you're still giving Naomi a fucking hard time and..."

Naomi cut Emily off by whispering, "Leave it, Em," in her ear. "So where are you from?" Naomi asked Raven, trying to change the subject.

"Here and there, really. My dad's had to move around a bit for work, so we were in Leeds for a bit, then Birmingham, London most recently, and now Bristol. Well, actually we were in Bristol when I was little as well. My dad kept the house here the whole time, so we'd visit in summers as my aunt lives here too. We just moved back over the summer though," Raven replied.

Katie's eyes widened when she realised that she knew none of this. She wondered why she hadn't bothered to ask the day before.

"What about you?" Raven inquired politely with a kind smile.

"Bristol born and raised," Naomi informed her with a strange mixture of bitterness and pride.

"Nice," Raven grinned. She felt Katie stiffen beside her as she said it and she turned to find Katie staring towards the door. Raven followed her gaze. "That's Effy, right?"

Katie just nodded as her hand automatically started to rise to the small scar on the side of her head and a shiver ran through her. Raven turned back to Katie in time to see the hand raising, and she captured it in hers and forced it back down. Katie looked at her in surprise, as Raven brought her own hand up to brush the hair covering the scar aside a bit and ran a finger softly along it. "I think she did you a favour. Makes you look distinguished, you know? I mean, clearly the rock to the head was quite shit, but the scar suits you, you know?"

Katie swallowed hard at the contact of Raven's cool finger with her head. "You think?" she whispered, quite oblivious to the way her sister's mouth was gaping open in shock and Naomi's eyes had widened.

"Definitely," Raven smiled at her and let her hand fall, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Katie's ear as she did so. She glanced sideways and caught the looks she was getting from the petite redhead and the blonde beside her. "What?" she asked self-consciously, pulling her hand quickly back to her own lap.

"She's just...You're the first person I've seen her let touch her scar since..." Naomi managed when it seemed that Emily was incapable of answering.

Katie's face flushed when she realised that what Naomi said was true.

Raven could sense Katie's embarrassment and knew that making a big deal about that fact would only make it worse, so despite her curiosity as to why she'd been allowed to touch Katie's scar, she just shrugged. "I could use a fag. Katie?" she inquired, glancing coldly in Effy's direction and finding piercing blue eyes watching the four of them curiously. Raven decided that Katie would probably be better off getting away from the brunette, so she tugged on Katie's arm as she stood.

Katie followed Raven thankfully, glad for the excuse to escape.

"Fag sounds good," Naomi muttered behind them and started to stand, but Emily grabbed her arm and held her back. "Or not," Naomi replied sourly as she watched Katie and Raven leave the building.

"She was flirting with her!" Emily exclaimed disapprovingly once the two were out of earshot.

"She wasn't, Em. She was just being nice to your sister without treating her like she was fragile. I think Katie appreciated it," Naomi replied with a sigh.

"I don't like her. She's a bad influence," Emily insisted stubbornly.

"Why? Because Katie missed a few classes while hanging out with her? It's hardly like Raven would have to twist her arm to get her to skip. This is Katie after all. Not exactly known for her stellar school record, now, is she? Besides, I dunno if you noticed this, but your sister actually seemed genuinely happy today," Naomi pointed out. It amazed her sometimes how two people so connected to each other could sometimes be so blind to each other at the same time. Then again, she wasn't sure why it surprised her, given how long Katie had been able to deny the fact that her sister fancied girls.

Emily glowered, but shot a glance in the direction of the door through which her sister and Raven had exited a few minutes before. Had her sister really been happy? It had been a while since she'd seen Katie smile a genuine smile, one that wasn't just for show to pretend that she was alright, but she remembered the look plastered on her sister's face when she and Raven had first arrived at school, and Emily was struck by the fact that it did, in fact, resemble happiness. "So what's changed?" she finally relented.

Naomi shrugged. "Maybe she just needed a friend outside of our fucked up incestuous little group from last year," she suggested. "She's been through a lot, and while she still manages to find it in her heart to generally be a complete bitch to me, she's lost a bit of her bite. People still gossip about her in the hallways all the time, and I imagine there's only so much of it that she can block out, don't you think? Maybe being friends with someone who's new here and doesn't have preconceived notions about her and doesn't want to use her as gossip fodder will help her get over last spring finally."

"When did you become so bloody insightful about my sister?" Emily asked, scowl still in place, but a hint of fondness in her voice.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Apparently about the same time you decided to deprive me of a fag break, yeah?" Naomi hinted not so subtly, bringing her face a little closer to Emily's, looking her in the eye and quirking her mouth into a half smile.

Emily grinned at her then and placed a small kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "So we should go outside and join them then?"

"Please," Naomi nodded, before stealing another quick kiss and standing, linking her arm through Emily's once she had done the same.

* * *

"Your sister didn't seem thrilled with me," Raven commented as she exhaled slowly.

"She'll get over it. She's just annoyed at me. It hasn't really got anything to do with you," Katie explained. They stood in silence, smoking for a bit, Katie relishing in the feeling of being out from under Effy's gaze. She glanced at Raven out of the corner of her eyes and noted the strained look on her face. "You alright? I mean...after this morning and everything..."

Raven nodded, trying to stealthily wipe a tear from her eye without Katie noticing. "Yeah, I just was thinking about Grace again. Sorry. She's...You saw a bad side of her this morning, but she's great really."

"How did you know her if you're so new to the area?" Katie inquired curiously.

"She was one of my friends when I was little and lived here, and we kept in touch and hung out ever summer. Last Christmas we came to visit, and feelings had kind of been developing a bit before then, and we kissed at Christmas and then we got together officially about a month later. We'd go back and forth on weekends a lot of the time and at first it was amazing, but long distance started to be a strain after a few months. We thought that me moving here would solve everything...all the fights and whatnot. Turned out it didn't solve anything at all. We still bickered all the time, as you witnessed this morning," Raven sighed, remembering happier times wistfully. "Sorry...More than you asked for really."

Katie shook her head. "No. It's fine." She found herself wanting to know even more than the brunette had shared. More questions kept popping into her head. Then again, she'd always been a bit nosy, so it wasn't all that surprising.

"Guess your sister and Naomi decided to join us after all," Raven nodded towards the school.

Katie looked up and rolled her eyes when she saw that it was true. She really didn't feel like another lecture from her sister.

Emily and Naomi approached slowly, and once they were standing in front of Katie and Raven, Naomi nudged her girlfriend in the side. Emily cleared her throat and glanced up sheepishly at Raven. "Sorry I gave you a hard time in there," she murmured. "And sorry about your break up."

Raven smiled genuinely at her. "It's ok. No problem."

Emily shuffled her feet uncomfortably, knowing that she'd been a bit unreasonable, given how nice the girl seemed to be. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks," Raven replied.

"Good," Emily relaxed a bit as Naomi put her hand in the small of her back.

"Mind if I bum a fag?" Naomi inquired of the tall brunette.

"Go ahead," Raven offered her the pack.

Naomi took one and then Raven offered the pack to Emily who offered the brunette a tentative smile and took one with a muttered, "Thanks."

They smoked in a somewhat uneasy silence, relaxing a bit as they adjusted to the presence of one another and the apparent shift in dynamics that the presence of a new person caused. Still, Raven couldn't help being a bit thankful when the bell rang for class.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what do you want to do today?" Raven asked Katie as they left their last class.

"Don't you have to go get Eddie?" Katie inquired.

Raven shook her head. "Julie keeps him late on Fridays so that I can have a date with Grace normally, but seeing as how she and I broke up..."

"Right," Katie commented.

"So would you like to hang out?" Raven offered.

Katie smiled. "Yeah. Sure."

Raven returned the smile as they strolled down the hallway. 'So what do you want to do?"

Katie shrugged self-consciously. She found herself not wanting to suggest something that Raven would find stupid. "I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"We could sunbathe somewhere since it's actually warm today. I wouldn't mind getting a bit more of a tan so maybe I won't be so ghostly white throughout the winter," Raven laughed.

"Yeah, sure! We've got a nice back yard. Afternoon sun hits it perfectly," Katie offered eagerly, thinking that it was nice to have a friend that actually cared about her appearance, seeing as her two main friends these days were her sister and, though she was loath to think it, Naomi and neither of them seemed to care overly much about theirs.

"Sounds good. Just gotta stop by my house and grab a bikini, yeah?" Raven requested.

"Sure. I'll go with you, then we can go back to mine," Katie nodded.

Raven caught sight of Naomi standing by a locker with Emily. "Should we see if your sister and her girlfriend want to come with us?"

Katie scoffed. "Do they look like they tan very often?"

Raven rolled her eyes and tugged on Katie's shirt, pulling her towards the blonde. "Come on. Be nice." Raven smiled at Naomi and then a bit more tentatively at Emily.

Naomi nodded back, but Emily seemed like she was repressing a frown.

"We're going to be sunbathing at Katie's this afternoon. Would you two care to join?" Raven inquired.

Naomi looked questioningly at her girlfriend.

"We were going to go round to Naomi's for a bit. But maybe later?" Emily suggested, blushing faintly and glancing sheepishly in Naomi's direction.

A knowing grin spread across Raven's face. "Gotcha. Have fun," Raven winked. "See you later."

"What?" Katie asked, feeling like she was missing something. She caught on a second later. "Oh! Ew! Come on! That's my sister! Ugh! I could've lived happily without knowing that!"

Raven just laughed lightly and hooked her arm through Katie's. "Yeah, yeah. You'll get over it. Come on."

Emily watched them leave arm in arm and furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"She just broke up with her girlfriend. She's not going after your sister," Naomi cut off her train of thought, knowing full well what her girlfriend was suspecting.

"Katie just seems....different with her," Emily sighed. Her inability to put her finger on exactly what she was feeling made her feel like she was overreacting a bit.

"She's happy. And not a complete bitch. So personally, I'm not complaining," Naomi grinned. "I think it's good she's made a friend, babe."

Emily looked up into Naomi's piercing blue eyes and smiled, relaxing a bit. "You're probably right. I just...I don't want to lose her. And if she really thinks that I've become less her sister..."

Naomi stopped Emily's worrying with a kiss. "She's not going to leave you or stop being your sister just by being friends with Raven any more than you've left her by dating me. Katie was being defensive when she said that. We'll go round yours in a bit, yeah? Hang out with both of them, and Katie will see that we're both there for her, and that you're still very much her twin, alright?"

Emily smiled. After a hesitant start, Naomi had improved leaps and bounds at this dating a girl thing, Emily couldn't help thinking. These days it felt like Naomi always knew the perfect thing to say to make her feel better. "I love you," Emily kissed Naomi tenderly.

"I love you too. Now how about you forget about Katie for just a little bit, and I go show you exactly how much I love you," Naomi wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before trapping Emily's lips in another slightly more passionate kiss. She knew her suggestion had gone over well when she felt Emily's body caving into her own.

"You've got a nice house," Raven commented, glancing around curiously.

"Thanks," Katie mumbled, feeling suddenly self-conscious having the brunette in her home. She felt almost exposed. "This way," Katie added, heading up the stairs towards her bedroom.

Raven followed in silence, and her eyes widened when they reached the girl's room. She took in the posters on both sides of the room.

Katie squirmed uncomfortably, feeling suddenly self-conscious about the messy state of her room.

"So you really didn't know your sister was gay?" Raven asked with a grin after a second, indicating the side of the room that was clearly Emily's.

Katie glared playfully. "Shut up!" Katie rummaged through her closet and pulled out a bikini. "I'll be right back," she murmured before scampering down the hallway to the bathroom. She changed quickly, then spent a few minutes adjusting the suit perfectly and arranging her hair in the bathroom mirror. She didn't really know why she was bothering except that she always tried to take pride in her appearance. She grabbed two towels from the cupboard in the hallway, wrapped one around her waist, and headed back to her room. "Here. For you to lie on," Katie handed the towel to her.

"Thanks," Raven smiled at her. Raven tugged off the T-shirt she'd thrown on over her bikini top, and tossed it carelessly to the floor.

Katie's eyes widened slightly as she took in Raven's flat, muscular stomach. Katie had to admit that Raven had nice tits. They were big without being too big, and the bikini top accentuated them nicely. She swallowed hard and brought her eyes up to find that Raven was eyeing her curiously with a small grin on her face.

Katie felt herself blush self-consciously. "What?" she demanded defiantly.

Raven shook her head, slightly amused. "Nothing. Just wasn't expecting to be checked out, that's all," Raven teased.

"I wasn't...I...Oh, whatever! It's not like a straight girl can't appreciate when another girl is pretty!" Katie rolled her eyes.

Raven nodded. "True," she conceded. "So you think I'm pretty then?"

Katie knew she was blushing deeper and she hated herself for it. "I'm not fucking paying you lip service, babes!" she glared.

Raven laughed softly, before slipping of her skirt and wrapping the towel around her waist. She headed to the bedroom door past Katie and murmured, "You're pretty too for what it's worth, hun."

Katie cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure and not show her surprise. "Right. Yeah. Well, I fucking know that," she mumbled, but it didn't have the bite she'd hoped. She knew her cheeks were still flushed bright red. She followed Raven down the stairs, then passed by her, leading her out the back door to the yard. Katie smiled as the warm sun hit her face and she unwrapped her towel and laid it on the ground.

Raven's eyes widened appreciatively as they dragged over Katie's fit form. She knew she was ogling, and probably shouldn't be, but she couldn't help it. Katie was really quite attractive.

Katie glanced up at Raven and caught the brunette eyeing her. She blushed and cleared her throat.

"Sorry," Raven tried to suppress a grin.

"You don't look especially sorry," Katie commented.

Raven shrugged and let a sly grin spread across her face. "You're well fit, yeah? So I guess I'm not really." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Thought you weren't trying to turn me gay," Katie teased, though she was pushing away butterflies. She was used to being the subjected to blatant ogling from men, but women were new territory for her and it felt...strange. Not bad, because it was Raven after all. Raven was her friend. Or, well, it seemed like they were becoming friends.

"I'm not. Don't worry," Raven replied, still smiling. She unwrapped her own towel and laid it on the grass besides Katie's then laid down on it and slid large sunglasses down over her eyes.

Katie's breath hitched as Raven stretched out. Katie felt like she was looking at an ad for a bikini, Raven looked that good.

Raven looked up at her and her grin widened. "Can I help you?"

Katie realised that her mouth was slightly open, and she felt suddenly extremely self-conscious. She couldn't help finding Raven intimidating yet again, and the girl was simply lying on a towel grinning at her. Katie shook her head and closed her mouth, regaining her composure. She lay down next to Raven and put her own sunglasses on.

"Maybe I don't _need_ to turn you gay," Raven teased.

"Shut up! I'm straight! Don't confuse me with my fucking sister, yeah?" Katie replied defensively, giving Raven a playful shove.

Raven laughed. "Ok, ok. I know. Don't worry."

* * *

An hour later the two were still lying side by side. They had fallen into easy conversation as they soaked up the sun's rays.

"So your sister didn't seem thrilled about us hanging out here," Raven commented after a short lull in conversation.

Katie rolled her eyes. "She just probably thinks you're a bad influence because I missed some classes. Once she figures out that that had nothing to do with you, she'll come around. Just don't tell her that you kissed me."

"No?" Raven inquired curiously.

"She might think you were putting moves on me," Katie explained.

"And she wouldn't be alright with that? Seems a tad hypocritical."

"No, it's not that she'd have an issue with you being gay or flirting with me or whatever, but I think after all the shit I put her through last year she probably would hate me for letting you kiss me, even though it was completely not like that, obviously," Katie couldn't help feeling like she was rambling and was starting to regret bringing up the kiss to begin with.

"So if she came home right now and found us snogging she might flip out?" Raven turned onto her side so that she could study Katie's reactions more easily.

Katie's eye widened momentarily at the thought. "She might. Yeah. You saw her reaction at lunch to finding out you were gay," Katie pointed out.

"Yeah, true," Raven conceded.

"I mean it's not like you'd want to snog me anyway, so..." Katie faded out, unsure of why she'd just said that.

Raven raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh, but you wouldn't mind it. Is that what you're saying, Katie?" she teased.

"What? No! Don't be stupid! I wouldn't kiss you! I mean not that I think you'd be a bad kisser. You're not."

Raven's grin widened.

"I mean I wouldn't really know. I just..."

"Katie?" Raven cut her off.

"Yeah?" Katie replied feeling a bit idiotic.

"Relax. I know you don't want to snog me. I'm fully aware you're straight. I'm not really ready to kiss anyone right now anyway. Just broke up with Grace this morning after all," Raven reminded her.

"Right. Yeah. Sorry, again."

Raven shrugged. "It'll be ok. I still think it was the right decision, but that doesn't stop me from missing her a bit. Hanging out with you is making it a bit easier though," Raven shot her a smile.

Katie grinned back. "Good."

"Anyway, no need to worry, Katie. Who says you're my type?" Raven asked with a sly grin.

Katie didn't reply for a second. She hadn't considered that. Not that she minded if she wasn't of course. It would make being friends with Raven easier, wouldn't it? Then she wouldn't have to worry about Raven seriously hitting on her ever. Right? "What is your type?"

"Why do you want to know?" Emily interrupted them as she and Naomi stepped out into the backyard. She took in the brunette's body and had to admit that the girl was definitely attractive. She glanced at Naomi and saw that she too seemed to be appreciating the girl's fit form. Emily scowled and elbowed her in the side. "Perv," she muttered under her breath.

Naomi laughed. "Like you weren't looking," she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. "Come on. Let's join them," Naomi added, pulling off her T-shirt to reveal a bikini top.

"I'll get towels," Emily sighed, turning around and heading back into the house.

Naomi sauntered over to Raven and Katie and sat down cross-legged on the grass next to them. "So why did you want to know, Katie? Considering switching teams?" Naomi laughed at the thought.

"No you fucking cow! And stop checking me out just because Emily's gone upstairs and you think I make a good substitute, yeah?" Katie glared.

"Trust me, Katie, I wouldn't dream of it," Naomi replied honestly. "Emily's much hotter."

"Ugh, you cunt!" Katie slapped at her playfully. She realised then that this banter with Naomi had at some point over the last few months lost the bite that it once had. She no longer took things that Naomi said as personally, and her comments that were aimed at Naomi didn't come out quite as harshly.

Raven laughed at the exchange. "I dunno about that," she countered.

"You just haven't seen Emily in her bikini yet," Naomi replied confidently, looking up with a smile to find that the redhead had reappeared with two towels.

"What are we talking about?" Emily inquired, throwing a towel to Naomi.

"How hot you are," Naomi winked at her girlfriend.

Emily felt her cheeks flush as she laid down her towel before slipping out of her clothes, revealing a light blue bikini. Naomi followed suit, lying her towel directly next to Emily's and stepping out of the skirt. They lay down next to each other, heads leaning together as Naomi wrapped Emily's hand in her own.

"Alright, they're both hot," Raven conceded. "And you two are ridiculously cute together." She said it with a smile, but she felt a stab of pain, remembering that she had no one to be ridiculously cute with anymore.

"Thanks," Emily replied, feeling her feelings towards the brunette soften even more. "So did you find out why Katie wants to know Raven's type?"

"No," Naomi said simply.

"Because maybe we can like find someone to set her up with or something," Katie lied. She wasn't sure that her sister would let her get away with the answer that she was just curious, but she really had no idea why she was curious, so it's not like she could have elaborated on the answer even if she'd wanted to.

"I think I'm good without anyone for a bit thanks," Raven interjected.

"Right, yeah," Katie stared up at the sky watching the clouds travel by slowly overhead.

"So what is your type though?" Emily asked after a few minutes.

Raven shrugged. "I'm not sure I really have a type. It tends to be about personality, you know? Someone who's got a good sense of humour and just someone I get along with really well. That's what I look for. Someone who makes me laugh. That's it really."

"Makes sense," Naomi replied, looking down at Emily fondly.

"Yeah," Katie agreed, glancing sidelong at Raven. She found herself wondering over the times when she'd made the brunette laugh over the past two days and smiling to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who's this?" Jenna asked smiling politely at the unfamiliar girl in her house and shooting Katie a curious look.

"A new friend, Mum," Katie replied. "Her name's Raven."

"Oh. Well, that's nice, dear. I'm glad you've found some new friends," Jenna shot Naomi a pointed look as she said that. "Nice to meet you dear," Jenna smiled warmly at Raven.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Fitch," Raven replied politely.

"Would you care to stay for dinner?" Jenna inquired.

Katie bit her lip nervously. She wasn't so sure that she wanted to subject Raven to her whole family just yet. Or her mother's cooking for that matter. On top of that, she knew that her parents weren't especially thrilled with anyone who wasn't straight.

"I'd love to, but I need to fetch my little brother and feed him dinner," Raven explained.

"Well that's fine, dear. Just get him and bring him along," Jenna offered.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you Mrs. Fitch," Raven smiled.

"You're very welcome, dear," Jenna replied.

"I'll see you in a bit?" Raven turned to Katie, who nodded anxiously.

"Yeah. See you."

Katie watched Raven's retreating form, completely missing the upset look on her twin sister's face.

"What so Katie makes a new friend and she's automatically invited to dinner, but my girlfriend always gets asked to leave instead? How is that fair?" Emily demanded of her mother.

Jenna glanced sidelong at Naomi and pursed her lips. "Now is not the time, Emily."

"Now bloody is the time!" Emily countered. "Why did Raven get an invite to dinner when Naomi didn't?"

"Your sister has had a hard time making friends," Jenna tried to explain. "And besides, you seemed friendly with her as well."

"So if Naomi was friends with both of us she could stay for dinner? Or if she was friends with Katie?" Emily stood defensively in front of her girlfriend.

Katie decided that it was time she interjected. "Mum, I think Naomi should stay for dinner. She's my friend too."

Emily and Naomi turned to Katie, jaws hanging open in disbelief. Jenna, too, turned to Katie with a surprised expression on her face.

"Yeah, Naomi's been really great since everything's happened, and she and I have become friends. She's quite nice, Mum. I think you should give her a chance," Katie was vaguely aware that it sounded almost like she was trying to convince herself, but she hoped that her mum wouldn't notice. Emily continued to stare at her dumbfounded, but Naomi, for her part, smiled kindly at Katie and turned her attention back to Jenna. Katie appreciated it, because these days she tended to not do so well with lots of pairs of eyes on her, even if most of them belonged to her family members.

"Oh. Well..." Jenna faded out, suddenly unsure of what was going on or of what she should do. She looked at her two daughters, and decided that if Katie was willing to be social, then she should give her the opportunity. "Naomi, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Fitch. That would be lovely," Naomi accepted after a moment's hesitation. Katie had stuck up for her, after all. She shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

Jenna had half hoped that the young girl would decline her offer, but it seemed she wasn't that lucky. Still, Katie was smiling genuinely at her, and it was nice seeing her eldest daughter smile. Maybe Naomi really was her friend, in which case, Jenna had the feeling that she would have to put up with the blonde girl's presence much more frequently. She refrained from sighing. At least the Raven girl seemed nice enough.

-----------

-----------

"I'm scared," Eddie clutched at his big sister's hand a little tighter as they approached the house.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry, Eddie!" Raven squeezed his hand comfortingly, but in truth she was rather nervous herself. She didn't know why. It was stupid really. She wasn't dating Katie. She wasn't even really interested in the girl as anything but a friend. She had just broken up with her girlfriend after all. Nonetheless, this felt a bit like a meet the parents type of situation. At least she knew that she could rely on her little brother to charm everyone.

Raven shot her brother a warm smile before she rang the doorbell. Katie opened it with a smile a second later.

Katie smiled broadly at the girl. "Hey," she greeted Raven. "Hi, Edward. It's nice to see you again." Katie turned to him and winked.

He grinned up at her. "Hello Katherine."

"Oh good God! Not this shit again," Raven rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help the affectionate smile that played across her face.

"Hey," Emily greeted Raven from just behind Katie.

"Hi," Raven smiled genuinely back at her. She could tell she was making headway as far as getting into the younger twin's good graces.

"So's this your brother?" Emily asked, peering over her sister's shoulder and seeing Eddie for the first time.

"Yeah," Raven nodded.

"Emily, meet Edward. Edward, this is my sister, Emily," Katie handled the introductions.

"For goodness sakes! It's Eddie!" Raven corrected as she and Eddie stepped into the house. "I swear, you're going to be the death of me," Raven muttered playfully to Katie who laughed lightly.

Emily watched the exchange between her sister and Raven as she politely extended her hand towards Eddie. There was a comfort there that seemed too much...too soon. Emily furrowed her brows.

"Nice to meet you, Emily," Eddie said, breaking Emily out of her train of thought and she looked down at his nervous but smiling face and had to smile back. That caused the young boy's face to break into a broader grin, revealing a missing front tooth, and Emily found herself instantly taken by the adorable boy in front of her.

"Nice to meet you too, Edward," she grinned, playing along in the game that Katie had started. "Come on in. You can meet my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend? So you're gay like Rae Rae?" Eddie inquired in an interested voice as Emily led him by the hand into the living room. Emily glanced over her shoulder at Raven who nodded at her.

Katie, who had taken Raven's hand to lead her after Emily, froze and looked around sharply to make sure that neither parent was in view. She let out a small sigh of relief when she saw that they were both well out of ear shot. She felt Raven squeeze her hand and she felt instantly embarrassed. It shouldn't matter, she knew, if her parents knew that Raven was gay.

"Yeah. Like Raven," Emily said in front of them, and Katie could hear the slight catch in her sister's voice that meant that she'd just had a similar thought process. "Eddie, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Naomi," Emily presented the blonde to the boy.

Naomi looked between Eddie and Raven and could instantly see the family resemblance. Naomi never found herself particularly at ease around children because she never really knew what to say to them. It wasn't like she had been especially good at speaking to children when she'd been one. "Nice to meet you," she said, awkwardly extending her hand.

She was pleasantly surprised when Eddie held out his hand and shook hers firmly. "You too, Naomi." He smiled at her. She felt herself relax.

"Katie? Katie is your friend here?" Jenna called out from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mum!" Katie hollered back.

"Rob! James! Come meet Katie's friend!" Jenna yelled out before emerging from the kitchen wiping her hands off on her apron. "Hello again Raven. And this must be your little brother then?"

Naomi felt Eddie's hand clasp hers a little tighter as Jenna peered down at him and she couldn't help thinking that she liked him already.

"Hello there," Jenna smiled down at him.

Raven could tell her brother was nervous by the way that he inched a little further behind Naomi and the other girls.

"Mum, you'll scare him," Katie scolded, dropping Raven's hand self-consciously that she hadn't realised she'd still been holding.

"He's fine," Raven lied, moving to her brother's side and putting a comforting hand on his shoulders. "Say hi, Eddie."

"Hello Mrs. Fitch," Eddie greeted Jenna.

"Oh! He's adorable, isn't he? Looks just like you!" Jenna exclaimed.

Eddie brightened at that.

Raven laughed lightly, politely. She knew how to handle adults. It was one of the things she excelled at. "Yes, we get that a lot."

"Hello lovely ladies," Rob entered the room with a smile.

"Dad!" Katie groaned, feeling more mortified by the second.

"You must be..." Rob waited for the prompt.

"Raven," his wife informed him quietly.

"Raven. Nice to meet you! And my, what a strapping young lad. What's your name?" Rob noticed Eddie for the first time.

"Eddie," he replied in a small voice.

"Good name, that!" Rob exclaimed. "You work out, Eddie?"

"Dad! He's five!" Katie informed him.

"So? Never too young to get in shape!" Rob countered.

"I do the monkey bars at school," Eddie volunteered.

"Good lad! Bet you've got good arm muscles, eh?" Rob crouched down so he was at eye level with the boy.

Eddie pulled away from his sister, tugged off his jacket, and rolled up his sleeve, flexing eagerly.

"Oh yeah! Good muscles those!" Rob grinned at him and Eddie beamed back.

Raven laughed and glanced up at Katie who looked rather embarrassed. She winked at her with a grin. "He's loving this," she murmured to the shorter girl.

"At least one of us is," Katie muttered back.

---------

---------

Dinner was awkward at first. Jenna and Rob sat at either end of the table with Emily, Naomi and Katie on one side and James, Eddie, and Raven on the other.

Eddie broke the silence by announcing that he was going to build an entire empire out of legos when he'd finished the castle he was working on.

"Where do you intend to put this empire of yours?" Raven inquired eyebrows raised.

"In our house," Eddie replied matter-of-factly and Katie had to repress a giggle at the unspoken "duh!" that was written all over his face.

"Can I help?" James offered.

"Sure," Eddie replied. "You can be the prime minister. I'm going to be the king!"

"You're building a kingdom then. Empire's have emperors," James corrected.

"No! I'm building an empire!" Eddie insisted. "The British empire had a king in charge!" he pointed out.

Naomi suppressed a giggle at that. This was definitely a kid she could get along with.

Before long Eddie's charm had dissolved the awkwardness between the rest of them enough that when James and Eddie excused themselves from the table to go discuss plans for the formation of their empire they managed to keep the conversation going. Katie felt herself starting to relax.

"So, Raven, any special young men in your life?" Jenna inquired.

Katie froze in panic. She really did not want her mother's homophobia put on display for Raven, or worse, aimed at Raven.

She felt rather than heard Naomi and Emily hold their breaths beside her. She looked up and found Raven's curious green eyes looking back at her.

"Only Eddie," Raven replied with a small chuckle, eyes not leaving Katie. She saw the girl relax slightly as her parents both laughed softly.

"A pretty girl like you with no boyfriend? That's a shame," Jenna said and Raven didn't miss the pointed look the woman shot her youngest daughter.

"Mum!" Katie growled.

"None of the lads met your standards then?" Rob interjected with a wink.

Raven tried to suppress a laugh. "You could say that. One of my main standards is that they be female."

Raven saw Katie sink into her seat a little more across the table. Emily and Naomi were sitting there wide-eyed. Jenna caught on first and Raven saw her lips press together tightly as her eyes narrowed. Rob took another second to process the information.

Jenna looked like she was about to say something, but Rob beat her to it with a pointed look. "Ah right then. Just like our Emily. So any special girl's in your life then?"

"Dad!" Katie scolded.

"What? I'm not allowed to be curious?" Rob turned to his daughter and glanced at his wife, who still seemed very much like she wanted to say something.

"I just got out of a long term relationship actually," Raven replied before Katie could complain further. "I think I'm going to enjoy being single for a little bit." Raven was aware of Jenna relaxing ever so slightly at the other end of the table.

"Rae Rae! Rae Rae look!" Eddie burst back into the room waving a large sheet of paper before him. "We've got it all planned out!"

"It's going to be genius!" James exclaimed as he re-entered the room as well.

"Look! See? We're going to put my castle here and then..." Raven smiled and nodded as her brother pointed out the different aspects of the kingdom that he and James had drawn out, happy for the distraction. She could tell that Jenna was far from pleased by her revelation, but it was nice to see that Rob was making an effort. She could only imagine how it must be for Emily to live in this house.

Katie sighed in relief and glanced at Emily and Naomi who were clearly feeling equally as glad at the interruption. When the topic of homosexuality came up in their household, it was only a matter of time before things turned ugly between Jenna and Emily. Their mum only seemed capable of holding her tongue for so long. Katie had a feeling that she was in for a talking to later, but she could handle her mother. She just hoped that it wouldn't make matters worse for Emily. Still Naomi had managed to stay out of the line of fire so far, so maybe her mother was changing, just a little.


	7. Chapter 7

"Katie, could I speak to you for a minute please?" Jenna's voice rand out from the kitchen as Emily and Katie were trying to sneak up the stairs without being noticed.

"Now?" Katie sighed heavenly.

"Yes, please, Katie," her mother's voice replied sternly.

Katie looked helplessly at her sister who sighed and walked back down the stairs with her.

"Katie, I thought maybe we could have a little chat,'" Jenna said, frowning when she saw that her other daughter was also present. "Just you and me?"

"Why? So you can try to convince me that I shouldn't hang out with Raven just because she's gay?" Katie shot back, cutting past her mother's bullshit.

"Katie," reproach was evident in her mother's tone. "I just think-"

"No, Mum. I don't want to hear it. Raven's the first friend I've made who truly doesn't give a shit about everything that happened last year and doesn't consider me a loser or treat me like I'm about to break! Her being gay doesn't matter. It's not like she's trying to convert me any more than Naomi tried to convert Emily!" Katie informed her.

"Now, that Naomi girl is just trouble! Your sister was perfectly normal and happy before they started hanging out," Jenna countered.

Emily was about to explode, the anger having been bubbling up for quite a while, but before she could open her mouth, Katie beat her to it.

"No, Mum! Emily was gay before she met Naomi! If anything, she had to convince Naomi they should be together! And she's happier now than she ever was before!" Katie snapped. Her sister's gaping reinforced once again how negligent of a twin she'd been of late. Emily had tried sitting down with her after the Love Ball and explaining all of this to her, but Katie hadn't been all that receptive.

"Katie!" Jenna scolded.

"She's right, Mum. I'm gay. You just need to accept it. Everyone else has!" Emily interjected.

"You're too young to know," Jenna scoffed.

"No, Mum, I'm not. I fancy girls the way the Katie fancies boys. It's not rocket science! I'm just not sexually attracted to boys."

"Part of me is thrilled to hear that, love, but part of me wishes that you didn't know what it meant to be sexually attracted to anyone," their father's deep voice broke in.

"Rob, you're completely missing the point, as usual," Jenna berated him.

"No, love. For once I don't think I am. Why don't you two run along upstairs," Rob said softly to his daughters, kissing them on the head one at a time.

Katie and Emily exchanged a look and nodded before starting to move out of the room.

"Oh, and Katie? Raven is a lovely girl. I'm glad you've made such a nice friend. And Emily? It was nice having Naomi here tonight. Do tell her she's invited again," Rob called after them.

Emily turned to Katie with wide eyes before they both raced up the stairs so that they wouldn't have to hear their mother's inevitable explosion.

---------

----------

As it turned out, they couldn't tune it out completely, so they put some music on to try to drown it out.

Emily flopped onto her bed and immediately picked up a book they were reading for school. Katie took a seat on her bed and examined her sister closely.

"Shum," she said after a few minutes.

Emily turned to her in surprise. "For what?"

"For not realising earlier that you're still Emily. For not understanding that. For making everything harder for you than it needed to be."

Emily sat up and faced her sister. "Raven's really been a good influence on you, huh?"

Kaite blushed slightly. "I guess. But Ems, I would've figured it out eventually."

Emily nodded. "I know."

Katie stared at her sister hardm trying to figure out if they were sorted or not. "Katie shum."

Emily crossed to her sister's bed, wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad you don't resent me anymore."

"I never resented you. I just didn't understand you," Katie countered.

"Well then I'm glad you understand me better."

"Me too," Katie assured her, and for the first time in months she really felt like she had her sister back. She realised that maybe it hadn't been Emily abandoning her for Naomi. Maybe she'd abandoned Emily.

----------

----------

Katie's thumb hovered above the send button on her phone. She was debating whether or not she should call Raven. The girl had spent most of the past few days with her. She was probably sick of her. Katie knew she'd been a bit over zealous in her friendship with Effy, and that had obviously turned out brilliantly. She didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

Emily came into their room and saw her sitting there and rolled her eyes. "Just call her for Pete's sake!" she muttered as she collapsed onto her bed.

"She's probably busy," Katie shook her head and made to put her phone down.

Emily rolled her eyes again, snatched Katie's phone away and dialled Raven.

"Give it back, bitch!" Katie demanded, as she struggled with her sister, but Emily kept her at arm's length as the phone continued to ring.

"Katie?" Raven answered the phone.

"Hi, Raven. Yeah, it's actually Emily," Emily managed despite Katie's protests.

"Oh! Hey Emily! What's up?" Raven inquired.

"Katie and I were just wandering if you wanted to do something today," Emily informed her, still managing to hold Katie off as Katie tried hitting her with a pillow.

"Umm...Yeah! Sure. My dad's got Eddie, so I'm free. Where do you want to meet?" Raven replied.

Emily managed to slip out of their room and hold the door closed while she and Raven arranged a meeting place and time. Katie glared at her viciously when she re-entered the room and tossed her twin her phone.

"We've got a date, Katie!" Emily grinned.

"Fuck off!" Katie scowled.

Emily shrugged, but the grin stayed plastered on her face. "I'm gonna just call Naomi. Make it a proper double date. You know?"

Katie groaned and threw her pillow hard at her sister. "You're such a twat!"

Emily laughed. "You wanted to call her. I just did it for you. And guess what? She sounded happy about the idea of hanging out. Now come on! Get dressed!"

Katie sighed, but she had to admit (to herself, not her sister) that she was happy about that fact. She didn't know what it was about Raven, but she really enjoyed hanging out with her. It made her feel on almost a natural high, even if the girl still intimidated her a bit. She stood and started to look for an outfit as her sister called Naomi.

-----------

-----------

"So, did you get a lecture?" Raven greeted Katie and Emily near their house.

"We almost did," Katie replied.

"Except then Katie gave Mum an earful instead!" Emily added proudly.

"Oh yeah?" Raven turned to Katie with an amused grin and a raised eyebrow.

"She fucking deserved it," Katie grumbled, but she couldn't help feeling a little proud of herself.

"Good for you," Raven nudged her softly in the side. "I take it I'm not invited back any time soon though?"

"Actually, our Dad liked you," Katie informed her. "So I think you probably are."

"Definitely. He even invited Naomi back," Emily agreed.

Raven smiled brightly. "Cool. Because my dad said that Eddie hasn't stopped talking about James and their kingdom since last night."

Katie could just picture Eddie still nattering away excitedly about it and it made her smile.

"So are one of you going to tell me where we're headed?" Katie demanded a second later, when she remembered how aggravating her sister had been about divulging their plans.

Raven shot Emily a surprised look. "Just to the park. For a picnic."

"Naomi's meeting us there," Emily added, mostly to inform Raven.

"Cool," Raven smiled.

They stopped at store and picked up some sandwiches and crisps before walking the short distance to the park. They found Naomi waiting for them on a hill, blanket already spread out on the ground.

"Hey babe," Emily greeted her girlfriend, dropping her bag and climbing into Naomi's lap to kiss her hello properly.

"Ugh! Get a room!" Katie complained, though she couldn't help noticing that she found it less repulsive than she used to. The biggest yuck factor was that it was her sister, not that it was two girls. She glanced at Raven and saw a smile on her face, but caught a hint of hurt in her eyes. "You ok?" Katie asked softly.

Raven tore her eyes away from the happy spectacle that was Emily and Naomi and smiled at Katie. "Yeah. Thanks. Just...still fresh, you know?"

Katie nodded. That she definitely understood. Since Freddie she understood heartbreak a lot more.

Naomi pushed Emily away a little self-consciously, but with a hint of reluctance as well. "Hi Katie. Hi Raven," she greeted the other two.

Katie rolled her eyes as she sat down on the blanket next to where Emily had settled. "Hi muff muncher," she replied which earned her an amused grin from Raven, a playfull eyeroll and grin from Naomi, and a groan from her sister.

"So this is a double date, Naomi," Emily informed her girlfriend with a glare at her sister.

"It is not! You little twat!" Katie glared back and shoved her sister.

"You sure?" Emily teased.

"Yes! She just broke up with her girlfriend, you stupid cow!" Katie pointed out.

Emily looked slightly regretful for a second before her eyes widened. She grabbed her sister's arm and yanked her up, dragging her away from Raven and Naomi until she thought they were out of earshot, Katie complaining the whole way.

"Are you saying that it would be a double date if she hadn't just broken up with her girlfriend?" Emily demanded.

"What? No!" Katie retorted and she couldn't help being annoyed when her heart seemed to speed up at the idea.

"Do you fancy her?" Emily asked, searching her sister's face for a reaction.

"Emily, I think you're confusing me with you. I'm straight. You're gay. Remember?" Katie said pointedly, but her heart rate definitely hadn't slowed. _At least I sound normal, even if I don't feel it,_ she thought. _What the fuck is wrong with me? _

"Yeah, right," Emily replied thoughtfully, but she didn't miss the way that her sister seemed a bit flustered. That would be just the most ridiculous thing ever, she decided, if her sister turned out to not be completely straight after all of the shit that she'd given her and Naomi.

"Besides, I've only known her like three days," Katie pointed out.

"So? You fucked Danny after one!" Emily argued.

Katie shuddered at the thought of her ex. "Ugh! Like, please don't mention him ever again? And anyway, I'm hardly about to fuck a girl. I'm straight."

"Yeah," Emily said, but she still wasn't completely convinced that Katie didn't fancy Raven, at least a little. Still, when Katie headed back towards the others, Emily followed, deciding to let the subject drop.

"Everything ok?" Raven asked Katie quietly as she took a seat next to the brunette.

"Yeah. My sister's just being an idiot. Nothing new there," Katie muttered.

Raven laughed lightly and Katie found that the girl's laugh made her smile. "I hardly think that your sister's an idiot," she countered, and Katie could tell that Emily overheard because of the look she shot in their direction.

"That's just 'cause you don't know her that well," Katie replied staring pointedly at her sister.

"If you two just wanted to bicker all afternoon, you didn't need to invite us along," Naomi sighed, knowing the twins well enough to see where this was headed.

"Sorry," Emily and Katie mumbled simultaneously.

"I want you here," Emily informed her girlfriend, sticking out her lower lip so that she had a slight pout.

Naomi rolled her eyes a little but smiled and leaned forward to kiss the pout off her girlfriend's face. "Good," she replied when she pulled away.

"Can we eat before I lose my appetite?" Katie teased and Raven laughed again.

"You're too much, Katie," Raven informed her, but her amusement was evident.

Katie felt the hint of a blush on her cheeks as she smiled and reached for a sandwich, handing Raven one as well.

She completely missed the curious looks that Naomi and Emily shot her. Raven didn't though, and she found herself rather curious about what they were curious about.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Naomi announced and reached for her bag. "For our drinking pleasure..." She produced four bottle of Bulmers out of her bag.

"You're the best," Emily smiled and kissed her softly.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm not going to kiss you though," Katie added, reaching for a bottle.

Naomi laughed. "Good, or I'd be worried."

"God, me too!" Katie shuddered at the thought.

Raven just laughed. "I bet Naomi's a good kisser. Not that I'm advocating you try, obviously. She's clearly taken. But girl's in general...Much better than boys."

"Agreed," Emily and Naomi said in unison before descending into a fit of giggles.

Katie felt her blush increase as she remembered Raven's soft lips pressed to hers. "Yeah, right. Whatever," she managed, proud that it did manage to come out sounding more like a snap than an unsure comment.

Raven put a hand softly on her arm. "I'm just teasing," she murmured softly, and Katie felt her heart skip a beat.

"Yeah. Right. I knew that," Katie replied, forcing a smile.

"So, Naoms, did I tell you that James has started wearing girl's clothes from time to time and has asked us to call him Brittany?" Emily announced.

"Your little brother is the strangest little perv, I've ever met," Naomi replied with a laugh.

"Oh God! Tell me about it! Mum is obviously less than thrilled, but he of course claims that it's a perfectly natural thing for boys his age," Katie joined in, rolling her eyes.

Katie felt relieved as the conversation took off from there and she stopped feeling quite so exposed. She didn't understand though, why whenever Raven's arm brushed hers, her breathing hitched. She was quite sure that that wasn't normal. But Raven was so cool, and she really didn't seem to care about all the shit that went down the year before, and unlike Effy, she seemed genuinely interested in being friends with Katie. So maybe that was it. Maybe this was what having a real best friend was like.

The afternoon seemed to pass much too quickly, and before Katie knew it, they were standing and getting ready to leave.

Raven waved goodbye to Emily and Naomi and Katie followed her as they began to walk out of the park, knowing that her twin would probably want to say goodbye to her girlfriend in some nauseating way involving lots of kissing.

"So...This is going to sound really strange, but...What're you doing tomorrow morning?" Raven inquired.

Katie wrinkled up her nose. Since their mum had stopped forcing them to go to church when they were twelve, her Sunday mornings had mostly consisted of sleeping in, and often, sleeping off hangovers. "Nothing?" she shrugged.

"Would you like to come to church with my family tomorrow, then?" Raven was definitely expecting a no. She was exactly aware of how lame her question sounded and Katie really didn't strike her as the church going type, but she had a reason for wanting Katie to be there that she didn't want to divulge.

Katie opened her mouth to explain that church really wasn't her thing, but Raven looked so nervous, and Katie couldn't remember ever seeing the girl look nervous so instead she found herself saying, "Yeah. Sure. What time?"

Raven breathed a small sigh of relief that Katie hadn't looked at her like she was insane and she filled her in on the details.

"Right, well, see you tomorrow," Katie said with a smile, and was surprised to find that she was excited at the prospect of spending more time with the girl, even if it was at church.

"See you," Raven replied and then pulled Katie into a quick hug, pecking her on the cheek.

Katie felt a blush start on her cheeks as Raven pulled away and waved goodbye before heading off down the road.

Emily appeared next to her a moment later. "Sure you're straight?" she inquired softly.

Katie's blush deepened, as she was painfully aware that she'd just been watching Raven walk away, but she turned and glared at her twin. "Yes. She's my friend," she lisped.

"Ok," Emily accepted, though she was starting to doubt it more and more. Something about the way that Katie acted around Raven reminded Emily a lot of how she used to act around Naomi. She understood why her sister might be in denial though, so for now, she'd leave it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: It has been brought to my attention, that Raven's dad was called "Tom" in chapter 3 (Thanks HyperFitched), and since there it was the name used just once, I went back and changed it to Ben, so Raven's dad's name is now Ben everywhere, just to avoid confusion!

* * *

"You must be Katie. Ravy said you were joining us," an older man with a touch of grey around his ears opened Raven's front door.

"Hi. Yeah. You must be Mr. –" Katie hesitated. She realised that she had no idea what Raven's last name was.

"Call me Ben," the man smiled warmly. "Ravy's just upstairs. She'll be down in a minute."

"Nice to meet you," Katie smiled politely.

"You can go up if you'd like," Ben informed her. "I've just got to go make sure Eddie's all ready to go."

Katie nodded as the man turned away and she slipped up the stairs. She knocked tentatively on Raven's door.

"Come in," Raven's voice sang out.

Katie opened the door and stepped into the bedroom. "You look really nice," Katie commented when Raven smiled up at her. She had her long dark hair half pulled back in a clip and she was clad in a flowing deep blue skirt and a button-down whit top.

"You too," Raven grinned, looking the twin up and down.

Katie blushed unconsciously. "Did I dress ok? I don't really have many church appropriate clothes," Katie glanced down at her slightly longer than usual skirt and the top she'd borrowed from Emily's wardrobe.

"Yes. You look completely respectable," Raven assured her. "Plus you look cute," she winked.

Katie blushed deeper.

"Ravy, you almost ready?" Ben called from downstairs.

"Coming Dad!" Raven shouted back.

"I meant to ask: Ravy?" Katie commented.

Raven laughed. "Everyone dropped that nickname when I was about twelve. Everyone except my dad, of course."

"Right. Nuff said," Katie sympathised. She understood completely.

"Ready?" Raven asked.

Katie nodded.

"Let's go," Raven stood and slipped her hand into Katie's as they walked down the stairs. Katie wasn't sure why, but it made her insides flip a little.

---------

---------

"Wait, where are you going?" Katie asked, panic evident in her voice.

Raven grinned slyly at her. "You'll find out," she winked.

"No. Raven!" Katie hissed after the retreating girl. "This is so not funny! You can't just bring me to church and ditch me with your dad and your brother!"

"You like Eddie. You two get on well," Raven pointed out, though she couldn't help being a bit amused at Katie's anxiety.

"Yeah, but come on! I don't know anybody else here!" Katie replied.

"Just go sit with my dad and Eddie and I'll be back soon," Raven told her.

Katie glanced nervously back at Raven's dad. He'd been nothing but nice the entire walk to church, but Katie couldn't help feeling a little intimidated by the man. Apparently it was a family thing, Katie mused. The only family member she wasn't intimidated by at all was Eddie and that might have had something to do with him being five.

Raven sensed the girl's hesitation and patted her on the back. "You'll be fine, Katie. I've gotta go though."

Katie sighed and walked back to where Ben and Eddie were taking a seat in a pew. She sat down tentatively next to Eddie who grinned up at her.

"Do you know where your sister's gone?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Where?" she prodded.

His grin widened. "I'm not supposed to tell."

Katie was familiar with little brothers. She knew how this was supposed to work. "Alright, what if I buy you a Crunchie when we get out of here?"

Eddie shook his head.

"Two Crunchies?" Katie offered.

Eddie just laughed and shook his head again.

"Three Crunchies, and that's my final offer," Katie muttered quietly as she became aware of people around her quieting down.

"Maltesers," Eddie bargained back.

Katie sighed. "Fine."

"Two packs," Eddie added.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Yes. Ok. Two packs of Maltesers. Now where's Raven?"

Eddie beamed and pointed towards the front of the church. Katie followed where he pointed and her jaw fell open as she caught sight of Raven standing up with the rest of the choir. Raven caught her eye and winked at her. Katie couldn't stop the flush that spread across her cheeks.

"Oh," she whispered.

When she glanced back at Eddie he was grinning slyly at her in a way that reminded her so much of Raven that she had to smile herself. She wasn't even sure five-year-olds were supposed to be able to look that smug.

The service started and Katie did her best to follow. It had been quite a while yet, so she kept finding herself looking to Eddie and Ben to see when to kneel and when to sit, but she eventually fell into the rhythm of it. She found herself entranced whenever they sang a song, often forgetting to follow along in her hymnal as she watched Raven sing.

Raven smiled to herself as she made eye contact with Katie once again. She had been worried at first that Katie would be too bored, but the enthralled look on her face whenever Raven sang, soon alleviated her fears. There was something else about the petite brunette. Raven couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it made her want to get to know her better. The sermon arrived and Raven sat back down. Emma, the girl to her right elbowed her in the side.

"What?" Raven whispered.

"Who's that that you can't take your eyes off?" Emma teased.

"Just a friend from college," Raven dismissed her.

"Sure. And I suppose that's why she has barely taken her eyes off of you either," Emma replied smugly.

"She's straight," Raven countered.

"Uh-huh, sure," Emma retorted.

"Girls! Shush!" one of the older women, an alto, scolded from behind them.

The girls exchanged an amused glance and Raven looked back out at the parishioners. Sure enough her eyes met Katie's in a matter of seconds. Katie had an eyebrow raised and had clearly been paying attention to their little exchange rather than the sermon. Raven raised an eyebrow right back at her and winked. She was rewarded by a slight blush forming on the girl's cheeks. Raven smirked. Katie might be a bit more bi-curious than she thought she was. Even if not, the girl was certainly entertaining.

The vicar was wrapping up his sermon with a prayer and Raven felt her stomach twist in knots. She knew what was coming next.

"And now, we have a special treat. We have a solo from none other than our very own Raven Hamill."

Raven stood, butterflies now flapping away ridiculously in the pit of her stomach.

Katie's breath hitched as Raven's clear, soprano voice sang out. She sat completely spellbound watching the brunette beauty whose green eyes would occasionally gaze over the other parishioners but always found their way back to Katie's. Her insides flipped. She couldn't even follow the words because she was so focused on the sound and on the way Raven's lips looked forming the words, the way her tongue flitted out to wet her lips when she took a breath, the way she seemed to glow radiantly. There was no doubt that the girl loved to sing.

Katie couldn't help feeling disappointed as the song drew to a close. The final note reverberated around the church for a few seconds before people broke out in applause. Raven curtsied (which Katie couldn't help but giggle at), then returned to her seat.

Raven glanced back at Katie, looking for confirmation that she'd done ok. She knew that she'd been slightly off pitch in a few places, but she hoped that most people hadn't noticed. She'd definitely let her nerves get the better of her. Looking at Katie had calmed her a bit though. The smaller brunette shot Raven a wide grin and gave her a thumbs up and Raven smiled back. She'd liked it at least. Her dad nodded proudly at her and Eddie gave her two thumbs up, so that was two more approvals. The three most important members of her audience had liked it. That was what mattered.

"Great job, Rae!" Emma murmured in Raven's ear.

"Thanks Em," Raven replied.

"Your girl couldn't take her eyes off you," Emma teased.

"She's still straight, Em," Raven rolled her eyes. "And definitely not mine."

"Straight or not, it's true," Emma replied with a shrug before they were shushed again.

Raven let her gaze return to Katie. Raven knew that Katie at least believed that she was one hundred percent straight. And Raven had promised not to try to "convert" her, not that that was really possible if someone didn't really swing that way a little to begin with. You definitely couldn't turn someone gay or bisexual. They were or they weren't. It was just that sometimes it took them a while to figure out or they were too busy living in denial to admit the truth. In her experience at least. Besides, Raven knew she was on the rebound, and the last thing she needed to do was fall for her straight friend. They'd only just become friends anyway. Still, it felt kind of good to have Emma say that. She smiled to herself as the service continued.

----------

----------

"So what'd you think?" Raven asked Katie with a grin once she'd changed out of her choir robes.

"You were fantastic! Seriously wonderful! I've never heard someone sing so beautifully!" Katie gushed before she realised that maybe she sounded a bit overenthusiastic and she blushed profusely.

"Thanks," Raven replied with a smirk at the girl's blush.

"Although I don't really agree with your definition of 'soon'," Katie added when she'd regained her composure.

"What?" Raven asked in confusion.

"You told me you'd be back soon. I don't think after the entire service qualifies!" Katie sulked.

Raven laughed. "You were fine! Just be glad that Eddie didn't go off to Sunday School today so that he could hear me sing!"

"Oh God! Yeah! That would've been...I dunno...I mean your dad seems nice, I just..." Katie shut herself up before she made an even bigger fool of herself.

Raven laughed harder. "It's ok. I know what you mean."

"Rae Rae you were brilliant!" Eddie announced as he ran to his sister with open arms. She scooped him up into a hug.

"Thanks, Eddie," she replied.

"Ravy, just beautiful as always," Ben assured his daughter as he approached.

Raven nodded at him and smiled. "Thanks."

"So shall we go to lunch then?" Ben inquired.

Raven and Eddie nodded eagerly, but Katie wasn't sure if the invitation was extended to her or not.

Raven nudged her in the side. "Hungry?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. My dad's taking us out to this great café," Raven informed her.

"Oh. Cool," Katie replied. She felt a bit self-conscious about Raven's father paying for her lunch, but she didn't know why. Once again she found herself feeling intimidated, both by the girl at her side and by Ben. She shook it off as silly when Ben smiled warmly at her a second later. "Ready?"

"Yes. Thank you," Katie replied politely.

Raven took Katie's hand as they started to walk. "He doesn't bite, you know," she whispered in Katie's ear.

Katie glared as her cheeks flushed. She was embarrassed at being that transparent. "Shut up," Katie murmured back under her breath.

Raven laughed lightly and squeezed Katie's hand.

"So are you really religious?" Katie asked after a few minutes.

Raven shook her head. "I'm religious, but in my own way. I like this church, but more for the other people in it. And because it reminds me of going there with my mum when we were little. And they're pretty accepting about me being gay, so that's good," Raven explained.

"So I'm not like going to offend you if I like take the Lord's name in vain or something?" Katie inquired.

Raven laughed again. "Hardly. Just don't worry about it ok? I wanted you to come not for the religious aspect but to hear me sing ok?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah. Right. Thanks, by the way."

Raven smiled down at her. "You're welcome."

Katie smiled back. She couldn't help it. She ignored that her stomach twisted in knots at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

Lunch went well, and Katie found her awkwardness with Ben fading away as the light and friendly conversation progressed.

"So Katie," Ben asked with a quick glance at his daughter. He knew she'd protest about his next question, but he couldn't help wondering. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He glanced at his daughter again. "Or a girlfriend?" he added.

"Dad!" Raven scolded, unable to believe that her father would have the audacity to ask that.

Katie blushed.

"No. Katie doesn't have girlfriends. Rae Rae says she's straight," Eddie announced as he ate his pancakes.

"And no boyfriend either right now," Katie supplied, vaguely amused at the matter-of-fact way that Eddie had said that.

Raven put her head in her hand on the table and shook her head. "I'm so sorry," she murmured to Katie.

"Given what you endured at my house, it's really no problem," Katie assured her.

"Been a while since you've brought a straight friend home," Ben commented.

"Maybe that's because I don't want to subject them to your questions!" Raven shot back, though the truth was that most of the time her father was busy so she didn't have to worry about it. Katie was the first friend in general she'd introduced to him in a while, though, she had to admit.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry," Ben apologised, though he was interested as to why his daughter was being so protective of Katie. He also hadn't missed the way that Katie had been staring at Raven during his daughter's solo earlier that morning. Maybe there was more going on than either girl knew. Still, it wasn't his place and he had other things to worry about. Raven was a smart girl and she generally made good decisions. If she did end up choosing Katie, it would probably be a good thing. He'd trusted his daughter to run her own life for a few years now, he wasn't about to start questioning it.

Raven relaxed a little when the conversation turned innocuous again. She didn't like her father prying in her own life, let alone those of her friends. She was grateful when he kept himself in check for the rest of the meal. Of course it helped when Eddie finished eating and decided that it was his turn to monopolise the conversation.

Katie and Raven hung back on the walk back from the restaurant, letting Ben take Eddie on home while they talked idly.

Katie was surprised to find that despite their slow pace, they were at Raven's doorstep far too quickly.

"This is going to sound really strange, and I have to admit that it's not something I ever thought I'd say, but I'm really glad you invited me to church. I had a lot of fun," Katie admitted, feeling her cheeks flush slightly.

"Yeah. Me too. Sorry again about my dad though."

Katie shrugged. "Really it was fine. It's kinda cool that he asked if I had a boyfriend or girlfriend. I mean my mum barely admits that Emily does have a girlfriend, you know?"

"Seems like maybe she's being forced to come around a bit. By you perhaps? You're a good sister you know," Raven smiled down at Katie.

Katie shook her head. "I haven't always been."

"Well you are now," Raven assured her. She leaned down and quickly kissed Katie on the cheek. "Want to come over after school tomorrow? Not promising anything exciting. I've got coursework to do, and I've got to watch Eddie, but I wouldn't mind the company."

Katie smiled back at the taller girl. "Yeah. Sounds fun."

"Great. Well, see you at school," Raven said before taking a step into her house.

"Yeah. See you," Katie replied as she headed away towards her own house.

Raven lingered in the doorway, watching her leave. She knew she was probably just rebounding a little, but somehow having Katie around made the pain of breaking up with Grace lessen substantially. Katie was just her friend though. Not to mention, she was straight. Raven sighed and turned inside.

"I'm going to head out for the afternoon. Are you and Eddie good, love?" Ben informed her when she passed by the kitchen.

"Yeah. It's fine. I'll watch him," Raven replied.

"I'll be back for dinner."

---------

---------

Katie couldn't help thinking that she'd much rather have her head buried in a copy of Heat rather than _Wuthering Heights._ She couldn't help it. She just had never had a book for school that she enjoyed reading.

Raven was bent over her desk working on her politics homework and listening to some band that Katie had never heard of before, while Katie was sprawled on the brunette's bed. Raven had told her that the band was called Great Big Sea and had explained that it was another group that her pen pal had introduced her to.

A new song came on and Raven started to sing along softly.

Katie found herself even more distracted. She listened to the girl's voice melding beautifully with the male's vocals on the track through a few verses before putting her book down, giving up on reading completely. There was something so magical about Raven when she sang. It was simply entrancing.

Raven looked up when she heard Katie put the book down and she smiled as she continued to sing. It made her feel good knowing that Katie liked the sound of her voice.

"I'll bid you farewell love on a fine summer's breeze, but love don't forget me when you're crossing the sea. And when you are married and enjoying your bride, think on the maiden who lay by your side," she sang a little louder as the one verse sung by a female came on with a wink at Katie.

Katie blushed at the wink. She'd been so enthralled with the girl's singing that she hadn't realised she was blatantly staring.

Raven stood and crossed to the bed and lay down on her stomach next to Katie as the song ended. "Like the song?"

"Yeah," Katie replied, looking away and biting her lower lip. She hated that she was feeling intimidated yet again. She'd told herself she'd get over that feeling.

Raven couldn't help but find the girl adorable. "Reading not going so well?"

Katie shook her head. "Bloody boring."

"Really? I kinda liked it," Raven replied.

"Great, well you can explain it to me so maybe I don't fail," Katie joked.

Raven laughed softly and nudged Katie playfully with her shoulder.

Katie felt a strange tingle run through her at the contact and she rolled onto her back. She knew it was a little crazy because she'd only really known Raven a few days, but she already felt like the girl was one of her best friends. It felt a bit intense really, the way they'd gone from virtual strangers to close friends so quickly, but Katie found that she kept wanting to spend time with the brunette.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Raven inquired.

Katie blushed again and shook her head. "It was nothing."

"Come on," Raven encouraged.

"You'll think I'm stupid," Katie argued. "It's embarrassing."

Raven laughed. "Unless you were wondering how lesbian sex works or something, I don't know why you'd be so embarrassed," she teased.

Katie's blush deepened. "No! I was just thinking that I'm really glad we became friends."

"Oh," Raven replied with a smile. "What's stupid about that?"

Katie shrugged. "I don't know," Katie murmured, feeling extremely self-conscious.

"Well for what it's worth, I'm really glad we became friends too," Raven informed her.

Katie smiled to herself. She didn't know why that thought warmed her insides so much, but it did. She couldn't help her mind drifting back to what Raven had mentioned before about lesbian sex. She'd never really wondered before. She'd never really wanted to know. That was what her sister did, and really she had no desire to know what Emily and Naomi got up to when they were alone together. The idea of Raven having sex with a girl was a somewhat more intriguing idea, but she knew it shouldn't be. "So how does lesbian sex work? I mean what's it like?" Katie inquired before she could think better of it.

Raven quirked an eyebrow. _Completely straight my arse,_ she thought to herself. "The mechanics are pretty straight forward. The tools are fingers and tongues and, if you feel like it, toys. I'm assuming you can guess what we do with all of the above," Raven winked at the girl who was now blushing profusely. "And as for what it's like? Well it's incredible and sensual, and when it's really good it's like you feel like you've never connected so well with another person in your life. There is nothing hotter than having a girl quivering beneath you and watching them tip over the edge and knowing that you've caused it."

Katie didn't expect her body's response to Raven's words. She felt her heart rate increase and her body flush as her stomach did flips that seemed to settle lower and lower. She glanced at Raven's face as she spoke and found herself watching the girl's lips move.

"And what's it like to kiss a girl?" Katie asked.

Raven laughed. "I thought you knew that, what with me kissing you the other day and whatnot."

Katie squirmed uncomfortably. "Yeah, but I mean, that wasn't real. What's it like to really kiss a girl?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I dunno...like kissing a guy only better?" Raven chuckled at her own answer. It'd been ages since she'd kissed a guy and she'd never been that into it, so to her the two were extremely different. "Ok this is going to sound like a come on, but I promise it's not. I think it's something you have to experience. I'm not sure it can be described. Not really. Same probably goes for sex with a girl if I'm honest."

"Oh," Katie replied, face flushing even more. "So, I mean..." Katie hesitated. What was she doing? Was she really about to ask _that_? She wasn't gay. But that didn't necessarily make her gay, right? In fact it definitely didn't. "Could you kiss me then?" Katie closed her eyes tightly, not sure she especially wanted to see Raven's reaction.

Raven stifled a laugh and observed the girl at her side. "You want me to kiss you?"

"Well, I mean...I'm kind of curious. And being curious doesn't make me gay or anything! And it's not like I could ask Emily or Naomi for soooooo many obvious reasons...besides, just yuck and ewww anyway," Katie explained. "And you're cool and you're obviously not into me and you're still getting over Grace so it won't like mean anything more. I just..."

"You're rambling," Raven supplied, unable to suppress her amused grin.

"Shut up," Katie glared, opening her eyes finally.

Raven contemplated the offer. Katie's reasons seemed...relatively valid. She was a bit intrigued by Katie's curiosity though. She also wasn't fully convinced that it was a good idea to kiss her. First of all she didn't want Katie to feel weird afterwards. Second of all, even if she was still getting over Grace, it wasn't like she was completely blind. She was definitely at least physically attracted to Katie, not that she'd ever seriously act on it or let herself become emotionally attracted to the girl as anything other than a friend. Still maybe one kiss would be fine. "Ok," Raven conceded.

"Ok?" Katie asked, eyes widening. She'd thought that Raven would say no, but now it looked like it was really going to happen and she found herself incredibly nervous at the prospect. She knew she shouldn't. It was just Raven, her friend, showing her what it was like. She'd never be nervous if she was going to kiss a boy, so she shouldn't be nervous now. Except she was. She swallowed hard. "Ok."

Raven manoeuvred herself so that she was leaning over Katie a bit as she contemplated how to go about this. She could keep it fairly basic and leave all emotion out of it, but that wouldn't really be what it was like kissing a girl. "If it's too much or you're completely grossed out or something just turn your head, ok?"

Katie nodded nervously. It felt like her heart was pounding at a rate of a thousand beats per minute.

"I'm just gonna...I'm going to kiss you like I mean it so you get the full effect," Raven warned, and then before Katie (or she herself) could change her mind, she pressed her lips to Katie's.

She went slowly at first, half expecting Katie to turn away rather immediately. To her surprise (and if she was honest, to her pleasure) the girl beneath her started to kiss back instead. She deepened the kiss, pushing a little harder with her lips as she brushed her tongue past Katie's lips.

Katie didn't process, she just went along with it. Raven's lips were soft and tasted vaguely sweet, and the feel of them against her own made her feel like a hundred butterflies were fluttering deep in the pit of her stomach. She smelled nice too, Katie realised. Something that boys didn't always manage. She was kinda vanilla-y. Katie parted her lips and Raven's tongue swiped past again, this time entering her mouth. It wasn't unpleasant or gross at all. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Katie unconsciously brought one hand up and pressed it against Raven's cheek, holding the girl to her.

Raven shifted her weight, so that she was putting a bit of pressure on Katie's body and the rest of her weight on one arm so that she could bring her hand up to cup Katie's face as well, burying her fingertips in the girl's soft hair. She couldn't help thinking that Katie was incredibly good at this. She could feel her own body responding and she knew he'd have to be careful not to get too carried away.

Katie let her tongue tangle with Raven's enjoying the sweet, almost peppermint-y taste of her tongue and the way it seemed to know exactly what it was doing. She didn't feel like Raven was trying to eat her whole face off the way it felt with some guys. She didn't feel slobbered on either. She was surprised a bit at the way her lips were almost crying out for more. Katie slid her hand back and tangled it in Raven's hair, pulling her still closer. This wasn't anything like she had been expecting it to be. Instead it was so much better.

Raven let Katie pull her in closer, she let her hand leave Katie's face and trace down her side, leaving it cupping the girl's side just above her hip. She had to remind herself not to do anything else. Katie certainly hadn't asked to be shown what it was like to do more with a girl, though Raven could feel the way that her own body was aching for it. This could potentially be a problem, she realised.

Katie wrapped her free arm around Raven's waist, forcing their bodies together. She let out a small moan at the contact that surprised even her. This was getting too much. What was she doing? This was verging on the territory of not completely straight, and Katie knew that she was straight, right?

Raven sensed the sudden tension in the girl below her and softly broke the kiss and rolled off of her. She closed her eyes, trying to regain her composure. The kiss had gotten her much more worked up than she should have let it. Katie wasn't gay. And while Raven wasn't one hundred percent convinced that she was completely straight anymore, she knew that Katie at least thought she was. That was all that really mattered. After a few minutes her breathing slowed and became shallower again. She turned her head to look at Katie and took in her flushed face and still heavy breathing and considered that maybe she wasn't the only one who'd been affected by the kiss. Raven shook her head. She knew better than to read too much into it.

"So, see? Not too bad to kiss a girl," Raven supplied.

Katie shook her head, not trusting her voice. Her heart was still racing. It hadn't been bad at all. It had been rather incredible if she was honest with herself, and at the moment she was trying her hardest not to be. Everything was suddenly too much, too scary, too intimidating. It had been a bad idea. She should never have asked Raven to comply.

Raven sighed. She didn't have to be a mind-reader to tell what Katie was feeling just then. "So I think we've had enough coursework for a while. I could use a drink. How about you?" Raven suggested.

Katie nodded gratefully as Raven reached under her bed and brought out a bottle of rum. "I'll just run to the kitchen and grab some coke, some ice cubes, and some glasses and we'll have happy hour.

"Sounds good," Katie managed, pleasantly surprised to find that her voice was even.

Raven climbed out of the bed and headed to the door, leaving the bottle of rum with Katie. She paused at the door and glanced back at the girl on her bed, biting her lower lip as she did so. "Just don't run away, ok?"

Katie's expression turned instantly sheepish. She wasn't aware that her panic had been that transparent. Or maybe Raven could just read her that well already. "Ok," she promised though she wasn't entirely sure why. Part of her still definitely wanted to run. On the other hand, Raven was making the whole situation as easy and comfortable as possible. Katie had been the one to request the kiss after all. She should at least stick around and not freak out, she decided.

Raven nodded and headed down the hall, stopping towards the top of the stairs to take a few deep breaths. Her body was still processing what had just happened in there. Maybe it was just a rebound reaction, but she couldn't completely ignore the nagging part in the back of her brain that said it thought it was more. "You do not fall for straight friends," Raven reminded herself as she started to descend the stairs. "Even if they just think they're straight."

Katie stared up at the ceiling, taking in the constellations of glow in the dark stars stuck to them as she still struggled to slow her breathing. She brought her hand unconsciously to her still tingling lips. That was the best snog she'd had in ages, hands down. So much better than either Freddie or Danny. It didn't mean anything that it was with a girl, though, right? It couldn't. She was straight. She bit her bottom lip and remembered the feel of Raven's lips brushing against hers. It sent a shiver down her spine. "This isn't a problem. It doesn't mean anything," Katie murmured aloud to herself. She took a deep breath. She wished that it didn't feel quite so much like she was trying to convince herself of her own words.


	10. Chapter 10

By the third drink the awkwardness that had existed between them since the kiss had dissipated somewhat. Katie couldn't help worrying what it meant that her lips tingled every time she looked at Raven though.

Raven was certainly feeling the effects of her drinks, but it was only mild. She needed something more to forget the way that her whole body had heated up at the feel of the small brunette beneath her. She went to her bookshelf and pulled out what looked like an ordinary book from the top shelf. She crossed to her bed and opened it up, revealing that it was empty and contained a small compartment inside. A compartment that contained several rolled spliffs.

Katie joined her on the bed in interest. "That's a neat box."

"It's something my mum gave me when I was little. I doubt she intended me to use it to keep my stash in, but oh well," Raven replied. "I want to make sure that drugs and things are kept well away from Eddie, so I keep them in here and out of his reach."

Katie nodded. She could understand that.

Katie tried not to focus on Raven's lips as she sparked up the spliff. It didn't work.

Raven inhaled deeply then passed off the spliff to Katie. Katie brought it to her mouth, end slightly moist from where Raven's lips had touched it. She tried not to focus on that too as raven opened her window and beckoned Katie towards the window seat. Katie complied as she inhaled herself, passing the spliff back to Raven as she took a seat across from her.

"This is sooo much better than coursework," Raven commented with a small smile as she took another drag, exhaling slowly.

Katie giggled, the first hit apparently affecting her already. "Wouldn't take much," she replied.

Raven laughed along with her. "True. Lots of things are better than coursework."

"Yeah, like sleep," Katie supplied.

"And sex," Raven added.

Katie felt her cheeks blush. She remembered their conversation about lesbian sex and her mind couldn't help but wonder what it'd really be like to feel it. She shook her head. "And kissing."

"Yes. Kissing is always fun," Raven agreed, passing the spliff back to Katie after another hit. She forced herself not to think about the way her skin tingled when her hand brushed against Katie's during the trade off.

"Kissing you definitely beat coursework," Katie said before she could think about it. Her eyes widened when she realised what she'd said.

Raven couldn't help it when her jaw dropped. She had not been expecting that out of Katie, even if she'd been aware that the girl had enjoyed their kiss. She knew that every second she didn't reply, Katie would become more self-conscious about having said what she did. She cleared her throat, trying to recover the brain cells needed to say something competent. "Definitely," she replied, bringing her eyes to meet Katie's. She felt captivated by the chocolate brown eyes staring back at her. She noticed the way that Katie's tongue darted out to wet her lips and the way her throat strained slightly as she swallowed hard. Raven knew that she needed to come up with something else to say before she did something she'd regret. "And food. Eating is sooo much better than coursework."

Katie nodded, eager for the distraction. Plus now that Raven mentioned it, she was rather peckish. She decided not to ponder why she felt slightly disappointed at the broken eye contact and the shift in atmosphere between them. She also didn't want to think about how she'd been tempted to lean forward, closer to Raven just a few seconds before. "Food would actually be rather good right about now."

"I agree. I'll be right back," Raven replied standing up and heading towards the door. Raven disappeared out into the hallway, careful to shut the door behind her and snuck down the stairs to get some food. She was starting to think that she was in more trouble with this Katie situation than she'd initially anticipated. Getting high with her was potentially not the smartest idea in the world either, given that she was now having a rather hard time controlling her impulses. She sighed as she gathered some food to snack on. She had to control herself. It really wasn't an option not to.

Katie leaned back against the frame of the window seat and exhaled out the window. She closed her eyes for a second. She didn't know what was going on with her. "It's the drugs," she murmured to herself. "The drugs and the alcohol." _And the kiss_, her brain added against her will. She shook her head. It had just been a while since she'd dated anyone, that's all. She didn't like how the rest of her excuse reminded her an awful lot of the excuse that Emily had fed her about her first kiss with Naomi.

Raven reappeared a few minutes later with a pack of McVitie's chocolate digestives in one hand and a few packs of hula hoops in the other. "Snacks!" she announced with a grin as she settled back beside Katie.

Katie reached eagerly for the biscuits while Raven opened up a bag of plain hula hoops. Katie munched on her biscuit and giggled when she noticed that Raven was sliding the potato rings over her fingers as far as they would go (which wasn't very). When she had one on each finger of one hand she began to eat them off. Katie giggled harder.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

Raven looked up at her with a self-conscious grin. "What? Didn't you ever do this as a kid?"

"Yeah, but that was when they actually fit all the way down my fingers!" Katie retorted.

Raven shrugged. "I've got a little brother! I had to teach him the cool way to eat these," she replied and Katie laughed. "Come on, you know you want to!" Raven urged, wiggling her fingers, half of which still had the potato rings on them, in front of Katie's face.

Katie didn't know what on earth possessed her then, but she leaned forward and sucked one off of Raven's finger. She froze in place, unsure of how to explain what she'd just done.

Raven's jaw dropped in surprise, but she had to admit that she'd liked the feel of Katie's warm wet mouth on her finger which now lingered on Katie's lips. She swallowed hard and noticed that Katie did the same. Raven knew that she had to break the spell again or she'd do something she regretted. "Thief," she teased, voice husky, but she hoped that Katie wouldn't notice.

"Sorry," Katie mumbled with a blush.

Raven pulled her hand away self-consciously and quickly bit the remaining hula hoop off. "It's fine," she replied. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the brunette in front of her. She knew that that could quickly become a problem, but somehow her eyes weren't obeying her rational brain.

Katie felt mesmerised by Raven's green eyes. "Rae," Katie murmured softly. She found herself leaning forward, though she wasn't sure exactly why.

"Yeah?" Raven asked, voice low. She shivered slightly at the nickname falling so easily from Katie's lips. She swallowed hard, trying to keep herself from leaning in towards the attractive brunette.

Katie froze. She realised that she didn't have a follow up. She had just wanted to say the girl's name. She bit her lower lip and broke eye contact in embarrassment. She didn't understand how she could be so familiar with Raven, hanging out with her every day, and still be so intimidated by her, still have her insides twist up in knots at moments like this. "Umm...Would it be alright if I stayed here tonight?"

Part of Raven's brain told her to say no. She wasn't sure she could trust herself around the petite brunette. On the other hand, if Katie was staying here, that meant she wasn't running and wasn't that freaked by the earlier kiss, which was good. Plus, if she was honest with herself, she wanted to spend more time with the girl. "Yeah. Sure. You're welcome to stay here anytime!" Raven scolded herself internally. There was a difference between letting Katie stay tonight and giving her an open pass into her bedroom.

Katie smiled widely. "Thanks," she murmured in reply.

Raven glanced at her alarm clock and noted that it was half eleven. Early, really, in the grand scheme of things, but given that they'd been drinking and that Eddie would wake them up far too early. "We should probably try to get some sleep actually," Raven commented.

Katie too had noticed the time. She nodded in agreement.

Hit with a sudden wave of tiredness, Raven stood and peeled off her shirt, not really thinking about her audience, just wanting to change for bed.

Katie's breath hitched as she took in the other girl's slender, toned torso. She noticed a small tattoo on the girl's side that she hadn't noticed when they'd been sunbathing. It was on her ribcage just below her bra line, and Katie moved forward unconsciously to get a better look. "What's that?" she asked softly, reaching out her hand and brushing it against the tattoo.

Raven shivered and pulled away quickly. Katie's fingers had felt like fire against her skin. She took a deep breath and moved closer again. She was a little concerned. Nobody's touch had ever affected her like that before. Not with that much spark. She couldn't help wondering if Katie felt it too. She lifted her arm to expose her tattoo. "It's a Lily," Raven replied. "It was my mum's name."

"Oh," Katie said, voice barely above a whisper as she tentatively let her fingers graze over the tattoo again. "What's that around the stem?" Katie asked, tracing her finger down it. She didn't miss the second shiver that Raven elicited. She swallowed hard. Being this close to a scantily clad Raven should not be affecting her like this. She knew that. Still, touching her bare skin, being this close, it sent tingles through her body.

"It's an E. For Eddie. A reminder of the good that came out of the bad," Raven explained.

"It's beautiful," Katie commented, still tracing her fingers over it. She realised then that she was probably lingering a little too long and she pulled her hand away quickly. She couldn't help the way that her eyes flicked back over the rest of Raven's body, lingering over certain curves. She closed her eyes and shook her head. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Thanks," Raven murmured, feeling incredibly self-conscious.

"Yeah," Katie replied.

Raven quickly crossed the room and threw a baggy T-shirt over her head. She tossed one to Katie before slipping her jeans off.

Katie's gaze ran down Raven's long, toned legs and she swallowed hard before she shook her own shirt off.

Raven turned and caught sight of Katie's body. She bit her lower lip as her mind flashed to what it would be like to kiss down the silky white skin of her fit abdomen. She shook the image out of her head and crossed to the bed, slipping under the covers.

Katie put her own shirt on and slid her skirt down, kicking it away. She climbed into bed next to Raven, acutely aware of the heat radiating off of the girl's body. More than anything, she couldn't shake how happy she felt to be there with Raven, to be in her company. It was true what she'd said earlier. She really was glad that they'd become friends. It was really stupid to think, and she was probably only thinking it because of the alcohol and drugs in her system, but it kind of made her day knowing that she was friends with Raven. "You're really cool," she heard her mouth saying without direct consent from her brain.

Raven laughed lightly and turned on her side to look at the now blushing brunette. "Yeah, well you're pretty cool yourself," Raven assured her with a smile. _Too cool,_ Raven added to herself. _You cannot fall for her._

Katie's blush deepened. It shouldn't have made her feel so good inside to hear Raven say that. _What is going on with you, Katie?_ She didn't know. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. She was Raven's friend, right? That was it. And Raven didn't like her. Not as anything beyond a friend. That's why being friends with her worked. She felt her fingers intertwine with Raven's, but she wasn't sure who had made the move to do it. Anyway, it was just a friendly gesture. So why was her heart suddenly beating a little harder.

Raven reached beside her and turned off the light and turned back to Katie. "Sleep well, ok?" she said squeezing the girl's hand. She wasn't sure exactly how their fingers had become entwined, but Katie wasn't moving away and she wasn't about to complain. Besides, friends held hands, and that was all Katie was, or could ever be to her, her friend.

"I'm not really tired," Katie admitted. "Mind if we just talk or something for a bit?"

"Yeah, no problem," Raven replied, lying back on her back and staring up at the ceiling with a smile on her face. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I dunno. Anything. Tell me more about you," Katie urged. It was strange, she thought, how she couldn't get enough of Raven, like she couldn't know enough about her and even though she was spending a lot of time with her, she still wanted to spend more time with the girl. She was a little worried that the girl would get sick of her. Effy obviously had gotten sick of her the year before, and that had really not turned out very well for Katie. "If you want," she added to be safe. "Or whatever you want to talk about."

Raven considered this for a while. "How about we do a question exchange? You ask something, anything you want to know, and I'll answer, but then I get to ask you something. Deal?"

Katie felt her stomach flutter, but she wasn't sure why. "Yeah. Ok. Deal."

"You start," Raven prompted.

Katie thought about it for a while. There were lots of questions suddenly swirling around her head and some of them were more appropriate than others. Raven had said _anything_ but Katie opted to go with something she hoped was a little safer. She realised, after all, that any question she asked could be turned back on her. "What's your earliest memory?"

"Going to a fairground with my mum and dad when I was about three and going on the Ferris wheel with my mum. I remember because my dad didn't want to take me because he said I was too little and I'd get scared at the top, even though I knew I wouldn't, and I'd been begging them all day and we were about to leave, but my mum stopped by the queue and gave my dad a quick kiss and said 'She'll be fine. She's an adventurer.' She took me on it and it stopped when we were at the top and I remember feeling like I was sitting on top of the world. I was so proud when I got back down too. Announced that I wasn't scared at all in a very full of myself way," Raven recounted with a slight chuckle at the end, but Katie hadn't missed the bittersweetness in her tone.

Katie squeezed Raven's hand a little tighter. "Sounds cool," she offered, hating how lame she sounded.

"It was," Raven said with a smile. "What about you? What's your earliest memory?"

Katie grinned to herself. She'd been right about her questions being turned back on her. It made her quite glad that she hadn't asked some of the other questions that had been banging around in her head.

They continued talking, exchanging questions and stories for another hour or so before drowsiness finally started to overcome them. Katie drifted off to sleep first, still holding on to Raven's hand. Raven contemplated extracting herself once the deep breathing of the girl next to her let her know she was asleep, but she was really tired herself and felt really comfortable having the physical connection to Katie. Besides, she didn't have the energy to move. She slipped into unconsciousness less than a minute later, squeezing Katie's hand just a little bit tighter.


	11. Chapter 11

"When was your first kiss?" Raven asked.

Katie instantly felt nervous over the past two weeks they'd played the question and answer game sporadically during lunch at college, on study brews while hanging out at Raven's house (or rarely at the Fitch residence), but so far they'd managed to steer clear of any question's of a remotely sexual nature. It had been rather remarkable really. It wasn't that Katie hadn't been interested in Raven's dating past and sexual history (in fact she'd been finding herself more interested than she thought she should be and that was one reason she'd refrained), it was just that, for the most part, she was nervous about Raven finding out about her dating past and sexual history. She'd been so proud of the fact that she'd that she'd always had a boyfriend since the age of seven. The thing was that she'd been proud of it for the wrong reasons, one of which being that it set her apart from Emily, which was a bit of a moot point these days. She'd figured out that it didn't make her as cool as she'd thought, and she especially didn't make her as cool as she'd though, and she especially didn't think that Raven would be overly impressed.

Katie had also found herself rather interest in all other aspects of Raven's life from her taste in music to her days playing football to her inexplicable interest in ice hockey (which apparently her American pen-pal had gotten her into). Half the time the girl's answers would spur on more in depth questions that Katie would ask the next time.

Katie wasn't sure what had motivated Raven to stay away from questions of a sexual nature until now, but she'd been appreciative and thought it better not to ask. She'd instead felt rather pleased that Raven seemed equally as interested in all aspects of her life, even things that Katie had previously deemed rather dull.

Raven's interest made her feel special for reasons that she couldn't quite put her finger on (and didn't care to if she was honest with herself). Katie couldn't help but notice that even though Raven was now rather friendly with Emily and Naomi, she still didn't give them as much attention as she gave Katie. It gave Katie the utmost pleasure to see that Raven still shows no inclination to wanting to get to know anyone outside of Katie's small group of friends (which these days was starting to include Thomas and Pandora from time to time, and on extremely rare occasions: Cook as well). Katie was also secretly quite pleased (and maybe a tad surprised) that Raven didn't seem to get sick of her company even on the occurrences when Katie found herself babbling. Instead, Raven seemed amused (and not in the smug annoying way that Effy had). Katie still found herself somewhat intimidated by Raven, but everyone else seemed to be a bit as well, so that was ok. Katie couldn't help but think that their friendship was one of the reasons that the other kids at college had begun to treat her with a bit more respect again (or at least had stopped whispering about her behind her back as much). Of course that could have had something to do with Emily and Naomi being rather defensive of her these days as well. Above all, she just considered that it was nice finally feeling like she had a real best friend, in a way that she wasn't certain she'd ever had one. (Of course there was the nagging concern at the back of her mind that most straight girls did not think about kissing their female best friends, and Katie seemed unable to stop her mind flashing back to the kiss they'd shared. The way her lips always tingled at the memory worried her the most.)

"Well?" Raven demanded, one eyebrow raised.

Katie realised that she'd neglected to answer Raven's question. "I was seven and Elliot Engsfield kissed me on the swings at the park near our house," Katie recalled. It had been a rather wet, but chaste kiss on the lips. A bit sticky too, given that Elliot had recently finished an ice cream cone that had dripped over his hands and been smeared across half his face. He'd saved the Cadbury flake out of it though, and given it to Katie before kissing her. She'd informed him that they were boyfriend and girlfriend then and he'd grinned widely at her.

"Seven? You started early, didn't you?" raven teased.

"Shut up!" Katie mumbled, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

"Was it a real kiss?" Raven probed.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"You know, like was it a peck or a kiss or like a real proper kiss?" Raven rephrased.

Katie continued to look confused, so Raven (against her better judgment and logical brain), leaned in a little closer and said, "Was it like this?" She pecked Katie on the lips quickly. "Or more like this?" she asked, pressing her lips a little firmer to Katie's and letting them linger a second or two. She knew it was stupid. As soon as she pulled away her lips were screaming for more. (They had been anyway since she'd kissed Katie in her bed.) Not to mention that kissing supposedly straight female friends was not a good way to keep them around. She couldn't help but notice that Katie hadn't made any effort to stop or block her second kiss though.

The problem was that as the weeks went by and they spent more and more time together and she learned more about the girl, she was having a harder and harder time convincing herself that her affections for Katie were strictly platonic. "Or, you know, was there tongue at age seven?" Raven added in a teasing tone. While she was struggling to not fall for Katie, she was at least perfecting the art of acting like she wasn't anything more than a friend (Well apart from the two small stolen kisses she'd just allowed herself).

"Like the second one," Katie replied, feeling suddenly a bit light-headed. She swallowed hard as she wondered why they'd just kissed. She also couldn't help wondering (though she was trying rather hard not to) why she didn't have a problem with it, and, more specifically, why a small voice in the back of her head was saying, "I wish she'd demonstrated that third option on me." It was just because Raven was a good kisser, right? And because it had been a while since she'd kissed anyone else, like a suitable boy. "Anyway, what about you?" Katie returned the question. Raven had opened the door, she was just stepping through it.

"Well...I pecked Ashley Watson on the lips when I was six after telling her that she had pretty hair, but my first kiss like your first kiss was when I was nine with Charlie McDougal," Raven recalled.

"First, of all: six? I started early and you had your first kiss at six? And secondly, Charlie? Like a boy, Charlie?" Katie asked in shock.

Raven laughed lightly. "Guess I was an early starter too," Raven winked. " And yes. Charlie like a boy."

"So you've kissed boys before?" Katie inquired curiously.

"Yeah. A few. Dated one even," Raven replied opening her eyes wide and mimicking Katie's shocked expression.

"Shut up!" Katie swiped playfully at her friend when she realised she was being mocked. "I mean, you're gay, right? How was I to know?"

"You're sister's gay, right? Did she ever date boys?" Raven shot back.

"No, actually, but she did sleep with one once," Katie admitted.

"Fortunately I never did that. Couldn't lie to myself that much and my mum told me that I shouldn't ever lie to myself or be ashamed of who I was, so I stopped trying to date boys," Raven informed her.

Katie shook her head in amazement. Since she'd found out that Raven was gay she'd automatically assumed that the girl must be ignorant as far as guys. Obviously she'd been wrong. She wasn't sure why that made her stomach twist in knots. "So when did you actually know that you're gay?"

"When did you know you're straight?" Raven shot back. She didn't mean to be bitchy, but it as one of the questions that always bugged her.

"Sorry," Katie mumbled, feeling her cheeks flush again.

"No, it's ok. It's just, I mean part of me always knew, you know? It's like when you were little and looking at boys, I was looking at girls and thinking, 'wow they have nice hair and soft skin and when they're being adventurous it's cool, but when boys do it they're just being show-offs.' It wasn't like I suddenly had an epiphany one day and thought wow, I can't believe I used to think boys were cute when obviously it's girls that are cute! It was more like one day I realised that my friend Amelia didn't think that girls were cute the same way I did, so maybe I wasn't quite like her, and when she got her first boyfriend at nine, I knew that I didn't want one...ever. Though, like I said, that didn't stop me from trying it once. It's hard to fight that whole 'wanting to be normal' thing," Raven explained.

Katie nodded. It made sense, really, and she wondered if that had how it had been for Emily. She felt kind of bad that she'd never thought to ask her twin. As for the "wanting to be normal" thing, well that was something she could definitely relate to. "I get it," she said.

Raven could tell that she really did get it and it made her smile. "That was three questions, by the way. Means I get three now," Raven grinned.

Katie groaned. She did not like the mischievous glint she caught in Raven's eye.

Raven pushed back the question that was at the forefront of her mind. She desperately wanted to know what Katie thought about kissing her, what she'd felt that day on the bed, but she knew that that was not a good question to ask. She and Katie were just friends. Katie needed a friend right now. She did not need a girl who was perving over her at every opportunity, Raven reminded herself. "I think you only get two," she said feeling a little better about things when she remembered something. "You did ask me when I knew I was straight!" Katie reminded.

"You didn't answer," Raven pointed out.

Katie sighed. "Ok, I knew I was straight when..." Katie faded out as she realised that she wasn't sure she could actually pinpoint it. In fact of late there had been a worrying little nagging voice in the back of her head suggesting that she wasn't completely straight if she enjoyed kissing girls (well, _a_ girl) so much. "I don't know. I always liked boys. Back to when I was four and I told our neighbour, Simon Peters that I was going to marry him. I never had any interest in like kissing girls or anything until-" Katie's eyes widened as she cut herself off, realising what she'd been about to say. That was definitely not a good idea. Besides, it wasn't like she was interested in kissing Raven. She had merely been curious that once about kissing girls in general.

Raven didn't miss the use of the word either and focused even harder on Katie, willing her to finish her thought.

"I mean it's not like I never noticed when a girl's pretty. It was one of the reasons I wanted to be friends with Effy. She was hot, so it was like I thought I'd be hotter by association," Katie finished up quickly. "It's just I never like looked at Effy and thought 'Right, I want to get on that' like apparently every male in our school did."

Raven nodded thoughtfully. "I don't think she's all that," she assured Katie.

Katie looked up sharply. The comment pleased her more than she was willing to admit, and Raven was looking at her with an interested glint in her eye. Katie wondered if she'd given away more than she'd meant to (though she wasn't entirely sure what she might've given away). "Thanks," Katie murmured, feeling like Raven's last comment was a bit of compliment to her, though she wasn't sure.

Raven nodded, then decided to proceed with the question and answer game as Katie reached for the glass of juice that sat on Raven's bedside table beside them. "So how many people have you kissed, then?"

Katie almost choked on her juice and put the glass down on the table. How was she supposed to keep track of that? She closed her eyes and starting counting out on her fingers, listing her boyfriends in her head first as they were definites, then started guessing at the number of randoms: the dares, those lucky enough to have the bottle land on them when Katie spun it during spin the bottle, then the occasional drunk snog in a corner. "Roughly seventeen?" Katie hazarded a guess. "And you," she added.

Raven's eyes widened slightly. That was definitely more than she'd done. "Oh I get it. you're a slag," Raven teased.

"Shut up! I am not!" Katie defended herself. "I was dating ten of those!"

"And the other seven?" Raven inquired, amused smirk on her face.

"You know, like dares and spin the bottle and shit!" Katie muttered, wishing that she'd lied about the number. She knew she was blushing fiercely.

"So how many people have you slept with then?" Raven asked, not entirely certain that she wanted to know the answer.

Katie's blush deepened. "Nowhere near as many!" Katie assured her. "Like four of the boyfriends and one random to get back at one of those boyfriends, so five," Katie replied. "Freddie, Danny, Michael (he was the random), Luke (the wanker fucking cheated on me in front of me, hence the payback), and Henry. He was my first."

"Alright, I suppose you're not a slag. You at least know all their names," Raven replied with a grin and a wink.

"Shut up!" Katie sighed, collapsing face first into the bed and grabbing a pillow to swing blindly in Raven's direction.

Raven laughed and Katie was struck, not for the first time, at how musical and lovely the girl's laugh was. Katie didn't know why, but it always warmed her to hear Raven's laugh.

"What about you then? How many girls have you slept with?" Katie shot back, realising that it was her turn again.

Raven hesitated this for a second. "Four," she admitted.

Katie's jaw dropped. "And you were making fun of me? That's only one less than I had!"

"Yes, but I was actually dating all of them!" Raven shot back. She'd never really taken sex as lightly as some of her peers and had never really gone in for random hook-ups. It just wasn't who she was.

Katie glared. It was, she supposed, a valid point. "Whatever, it's still only one less than mine."

Raven laughed. "Yeah, yeah!"

Katie rolled onto her back and they lay there next to each other for a few minutes both independently lost in thought before Katie muttered, "Shit!" mindlessly to herself.

"What?" Raven asked, turning onto her side to face Katie.

"I just realised that I haven't had sex in like six months!" Katie announced.

"That rather remarkable for you then?" Raven teased, ignoring the part of her brain that was encouraging her to offer to remedy that.

"No! I mean, well, yeah, kind of. I always had boyfriends, so it's not like once I started having sex I had a chance to get...lonely, you know?" Katie explained, feeling her face growing hot yet again. She was really going to have to do something about that blush reflex of hers.

"It's only been three weeks for me," Raven admitted, though that was, at the moment, feeling like rather a long time.

Katie found herself squirming uncomfortable at the idea of Raven having had sex so recently, and her discomfort was not aided when she remembered who Raven must have been having sex with. Grace. She'd definitely been hot. Images flew, unbidden, into Katie's mind. Images that really shouldn't have made her simultaneously feel slightly turned on and slightly nauseous. Images that shouldn't have been there at all really.

"You know what we need? We need to go out! Tomorrow, let's you me, Naomi, and Emily go out to a club or something!" Raven suggested.

"Yeah, alright!" Katie readily agreed. That's what she needed. She needed to go out. To meet some attractive guy. To kiss someone who wasn't her best friend and a girl. It would do her brain worlds of good.


	12. Chapter 12

"Katie, I don't think it's a good idea you spending so much time at Raven's house," Jenna interjected as she watched Katie and Emily get ready to go out for the night. She had half a mind to bar them both from leaving the house, but she knew that Rob wouldn't back her and she'd been arguing with him enough recently.

"Why, Mum?" Katie inquired, rolling her eyes. She knew the answer and it infuriated her. She hated when she remembered that she'd used to be part of the problem for Emily and that she'd once shared similar views to her mother. Lesbians couldn't be lumped together in one category and they didn't just try to convert you to lesbianism (as if that was possible), but Katie knew that that was exactly what her mother was doing and thinking.

"I just don't know that she's a good influence on you. I don't want her rubbing off on you," Jenna replied and Katie couldn't help thinking that her expression vaguely resembled that of a child that's been scolded but doesn't think it should have been.

"Because she's gay," Katie concluded, her frustration showing in her voice.

Emily smiled slightly to herself. It was nice seeing Katie standing up for Raven. It had also been rather nice having Katie standing up for her of late. Her mum had backed off a lot more, knowing that her last ally in the house had changed sides.

"It's not just because she's gay," Jenna frowned.

Katie rolled her eyes. "'Course it is, Mum! You still think Naomi _turned_ Emily gay, rather than facing the fact that she was obviously gay all along, and now you think Raven's going to turn me gay!"

"You've just been spending rather a lot of time with her! I just don't want her putting ideas in your head!" Jenna informed her daughter disapprovingly.

"Know what, Mum? Too fucking late! We've been fucking like rabbits for weeks now, actually!" Katie lied, ignoring the way that her heart was beating a little faster and images were flashing through her head that were not appropriate to be thinking about one's best friend, and focusing instead on the satisfying way that her mother paled considerably.

Emily's jaw dropped. Katie was lying, right? She had to be. There was no way she'd have had sex with a girl and not told her! Scratch that. There was no way that her sister would have had sex with a girl, period. She had the common sense not to say anything though as her mother spluttered.

"Come on, Ems. Let's go out with our _girlfriends_," Katie emphasised the last word and watched as her mother flinched.

Emily followed Katie out of the sight and down the street before her twin collapsed against a brick wall breathing heavily.

"She just makes me so fucking mad sometimes," Katie growled.

"I know the feeling," Emily said sympathetically.

"She really just doesn't get it, does she? Like it's not a fucking choice! You don't turn someone gay! You are or you aren't, and like maybe you realise it later or admit it later than some other people, but that doesn't mean that someone suddenly convinced you to be that way!" Katie vented. She was well aware that she was preaching to the choir, but she just needed to get it out.

"Nice to see you've come to terms with that," Emily commented with a slightly amused grin on her face.

Katie turned to her and instantly felt bad. "I'm really sorry, Ems. Katie shum!"

Emily shook her head. "Don't worry about it. You're there now." She'd forgiven her sister for the past. "But I have to ask..." Emily hesitated for a second. "Are you...I mean, you were lying to Mum, right?"

"Don't be stupid, Ems! Of course I was!" Katie assured her, though images were still flashing through her head of fingers and tongues and skin moving together and she felt herself growing hot. She couldn't let that overwhelm her though. Even if she was remotely interested in girls, or Raven at least, Raven didn't like her. She'd made that clear. She wasn't remotely interested. Besides, she was probably still getting over Grace, although admittedly Raven never mentioned her. "Raven and I definitely have not been having sex. Don't you think I would've told you?"

"But I mean, you never would have even suggested something like that before. Like not even to piss Mum off! You don't fancy her by any chance?" Emily inquired softly, trying to appear open minded about the idea. It was a bit hard for her to grasp though. She was the gay twin. It was part of her identity. If Katie liked Raven...Emily scolded herself internally.

Katie hesitated. She didn't, did she? She couldn't! The girl was her best friend. The girl had no interest in her. But she was gorgeous and she had the most beautiful voice that Katie had ever heard and she was an amazing kisser. _Fuck!_ "We're friends," Katie finally replied.

"That doesn't really answer my question," Emily pointed out softly.

Katie shrugged. She wasn't gay. She definitely wasn't. The thing was, maybe she didn't actually have to be gay to like Raven. Anyway, it really didn't matter. "No, but it's the point, isn't it?" Katie finally sighed. "It's what's important." It was, she decided. Which meant that she would stop trying to figure out why Raven's smile occasionally made her heart skip a beat, and why, when they touched, she felt knots forming in the pit of her stomach, and above all she needed to stop remembering the feel or Raven's lips pressed against hers. The kiss hadn't even meant anything! Raven had only done it because she'd asked her to. She was just showing her what it was like. Raven had probably been thinking about Grace during it for fuck's sake!

Emily sighed softly, but she knew better than to push her sister right now. "Ok," she agreed. So maybe her sister wasn't as straight as she'd always claimed. Emily made a decision right then and there to be there for her twin no matter what came of all of this.

"I think my sister might fancy Raven," Emily informed Naomi quietly. She and Katie had met Naomi partway to Raven's house and Katie had led them the rest of the way. They'd just arrived and Katie had excused herself to go see if Raven was almost ready while Eddie sat drawing nearby.

"Really?" Naomi asked, contemplating that thought for a moment. "Yeah. I can see it."

"What?" Emily demanded, shocked that her girlfriend wasn't more surprised.

"You've never wondered if part of Katie's homophobia stems from a fear that she might not be straight?" Naomi inquired.

"Well, I mean, I guess...But she's _always_ had boyfriends!" Emily argued.

Naomi shrugged. "So did I, until you," she grinned at her girlfriend and, after throwing a quick glance at Eddie to make sure he wasn't watching, pulled her in to a soft, tender kiss.

Emily relented a little. Naomi had a point. And all in all, if Katie was going to fall for a girl, Raven seemed like an excellent choice. She'd been resistant to the girl at first, but over the past few weeks, hanging out with her a bit and getting to know her, she'd realised that Raven was pretty cool, and definitely nice and fun. "Let's just keep an eye on them, yeah? Especially Raven. Katie seems to think that she doesn't have a choice about just being friends with her."

"Maybe friendship's just more important to her," Naomi suggested.

"Maybe." Emily didn't look convinced. "But let's just like see if Raven seems like she's got feelings for her, ok?"

"Ems, sweetheart, you are many things, but a stealthy stalker is not one of them," Naomi informed her, reaching out and stroking a hand through her hair to try to console that fact a bit.

Emily stuck out her tongue. "I stalked you just fine."

"Yes, but I knew you were doing it," Naomi retorted.

"Oh," Emily replied, blushing slightly.

"Obviously it was a good thing," Naomi assured her, pulling her in for another quick kiss.

"Get a room," Katie groaned, re-entering the room.

"Thought you wanted to go out," Naomi replied smugly.

"We do," Raven said with a grin, appearing just behind Katie.

"Rae Rae!" Eddie looked up and beamed at his sister. He stood and ran to give her a hug.

Raven patted her brother on the back and he pulled away and looked at her appraisingly. "You look nice Rae Rae."

"Thanks, Eddie," she smiled down at him.

He nodded contentedly.

"Be good for Dad, alright? Bed in half an hour. No fussing!" she warned.

Eddie sighed in a way that made Katie, Naomi, and Emily giggle.

"Promise?" Raven prompted when Eddie didn't reply immediately.

"Fine," he said, sounding a bit put out. "Half an hour. But what if he forgets?" he added hopefully.

"You can read the digital clock just as well as he can," Raven replied with finality. "Bed in half an hour or you'll be cranky all day tomorrow."

"And you don't want to be cranky or Raven and I won't be able to take you out for ice cream tomorrow afternoon," Katie suggested.

Raven turned to Katie in surprise, unaware that they'd had plans, and caught the smug grin on her face. Raven knew very well that the bribe would work, and it made her stomach flip unexpectedly that Katie knew that too.

"Ice cream?" Eddie perked up. "Ok. Half an hour!"

Katie winked at Raven and Emily turned to Naomi.

"Well whether or not they do fancy each other, they've got the whole family unit worked out already," Naomi muttered under her breath and Emily elbowed her girlfriend in the side.

"Dad! We're off!" Raven shouted up the stairs.

"Have fun girls!" Ben's voice boomed down at them.

"We will!" Katie called back. "Bye, Eddie," she said in a quieter voice.

"Bye, Katie!" he grinned, and wrapped her in a quick hug. "See you tomorrow for ice cream!"

Katie smiled to herself. It was amazing the one track mind that kids could have.

"Bye, Emily. Bye, Naomi," Eddie added, waving at them.

"Bye," they chorused. Emily couldn't help feeling a little in shock at the hug that Eddie had bestowed on Katie. Then again, her sister probably would be a good mum and it was obvious that she'd spent enough time with the boy to be comfortable with him.

"Bye Rae Rae! Be good!" he warned.

Raven laughed softly. "You too! Bye, little man."

Raven unconsciously wrapped an arm around Katie's shoulders and guided her out of the house. Emily and Naomi exchanged a glance then followed after.

"Let's dance," Katie leaned up and said into Raven's ear.

Raven grinned and downed the last of her beer before happily taking Katie's hand and leading her into the mass of bodies on the dance floor, into which Naomi and Emily had disappeared roughly half an hour before. Raven's breath caught in her throat as she and Katie began to move to the music together. It was nice knowing that Katie was comfortable enough with her to dance so close (not that the people around them gave them much of a choice about the way their bodies were being pressed together). On the other hand, it meant that Katie definitely only thought of her as a friend. That meant that Raven could only treat her like a friend. She had to act like the way Katie's breasts were being pressed against hers wasn't turning her on. She had to act completely innocent and friendly towards her. That would definitely have been easier if Katie's top wasn't so tight fitting and low cut. God the girl knew how to dress to accentuate her features.

Katie's initial plan for the evening had been to find a fit bloke who didn't seem like a total wanker and spend a while getting to know him. Once she'd seen Raven at the house, in a slinky green dress that made her eyes pop and cut in all the right places, she hadn't been able to drag herself away from the girl. The feeling of the girl's body against hers was truly incredible. It wasn't like she hadn't danced with other girls like this, but no other girl had ever made her want to press herself just a little bit closer to see if she could get away with it.

Katie glanced at Raven's face and saw that the girl had her eyes closed. She appeared to be simply dancing to the music, letting the rhythm flow through her. She seemed completely oblivious to what she was doing to Katie's insides, twisting them in knots and setting her heart all aflutter. She couldn't understand it though. It didn't make sense. Raven was a girl, and yes she was an especially attractive girl, but she was a girl none the less. Then again she had such soft lips. And her tongue was soft and skilled. Raven's hands settled on her hips so that they were moving even more in unison and Katie felt her breath hitch.

This wasn't right. She should be dancing with some muscular guy. Except then Raven opened her eyes and grinned down at her and it was so open and friendly and infection that Katie found herself not wanting to go anywhere. They were friends. This could be friendly. They were just out having fun, Katie reminded herself. She tried to force her mind to relax as she considered to move to the music.

Raven couldn't help herself. She just needed to touch Katie more, and the girl didn't seem to be objecting. Besides, it was just hands on her hips. It was just a bit of dirty dancing with a friend. Katie was probably doing it to try to turn on some guy nearby. Raven let her gaze flick around, trying to gauge which boy might be Katie's type. Raven almost froze when her eyes caught a pair of unmistakable blue ones staring pointedly in their direction.

Effy Stonem licked her lips quickly, and Raven realised that she was watching Katie. Effy's eyes raised a bit and met hers. Effy smirked then, and Raven let a cold smile spread across her face. There was ice in her stare, she knew. Effy raised a suggestive eyebrow at her and Raven held her gaze. A tall man suddenly blocked her view of the thin brunette and when he'd moved, Effy was gone. Raven glanced around, seeing if she could locate the girl anywhere, but it appeared as if she'd left. Raven let herself relax again. She couldn't help that she didn't especially like Effy, even though she didn't really know her. Raven felt extremely protective of Katie, and Effy had hurt the girl badly, both physically and emotionally. On top of that, if Raven was anyone to judge, Effy had just been checking Katie out. That was definitely not alright.

"What's wrong babes?" Katie inquired, going up on tiptoe so that she could talk directly into Raven's ear, knowing that the brunette wouldn't hear her over the music otherwise. She had felt tension wrack through the girl's body.

Raven's smile turned genuine when she turned her gaze down to Katie. "Nothing. Just...thought I saw someone. Nothing to worry about," Raven assured her. Effy wasn't anything to worry about. Not anymore. Not now Raven was looking out for Katie. She wouldn't let the brunette hurt her again.


	13. Chapter 13

"Well there's a rather uncomfortable couch down here that you'd have to squeeze onto, or there's, um, a double sleeping bag on my bedroom floor?" Raven offered.

Naomi and Emily looked at each other then turned back to Raven. "Floor," they replied in unison.

"Right. I'll just go find that sleeping bag then," Raven murmured. "Katie can take you on upstairs." Raven left the room on unsteady feet. She'd had more than a bit to drink, partially so that she'd be more at ease around Katie. It had served the purpose of making her worry less, however it had also helped make her rather horny, and given that she'd spent most of the night dancing with Katie, that meant that her knickers were uncomfortably soaked through. It was crazy what that girl could do to her without even knowing she was doing it.

"Here, it's up here," Katie led the way up to Raven's bedroom.

"Spend a lot of time in here?" Naomi teased as she followed Katie down the corridor and through a doorway, earning her an elbow in the side from her girlfriend.

Katie glared. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Kay, where'll you be sleeping?" Emily inquired, trying to cut off whatever sarcastic retort Naomi might be about to come up with.

Katie flopped down on Raven's bed. "Here," she replied, brows furrowing slightly. That should've been obvious, right? How much had her twin had to drink?

Naomi and Emily exchanged a pointed glance that went unnoticed by Katie's alcohol addled brain. They'd both been fully aware of the older twin getting awfully comfortable with Raven on the dance floor and the electricity that had sparked between them had been undeniable. Still, it seemed that both girls in question were oblivious to it.

"What?" Katie demanded, suddenly becoming aware of the attention she was getting from the room is other two residents.

"Just thinking that I would've loved to have seen your mum's face when you told her that you and Raven were fucking like rabbits," Naomi replied, trying to picture the scene in her head, just as Raven entered the room.

Raven froze in place. "Sorry, what were we doing?" Raven inquired in shock. She wasn't sure she'd just heard what she thought she had.

Katie turned to her, eyes wide, and blushed profusely as her stomach twisted into nervous knots.

Emily and Naomi glanced at each other and then back at Katie and Raven. Emily knew that they were both curious to see how Katie and Raven. Emily knew that they were both curious to see how Katie would handle this and how Raven would react.

"We...I...Nothing," Katie attempted to act cool and blow off the comment.

Raven handed the sleeping bag and two pillows absently to Emily and Naomi before crossing to the bed and raising a sceptical eyebrow at her friend. She settled beside her and lay back, trying to act nonchalant, but her heart was pounding in her chest at the mere suggestion of sleeping with Katie. "Come on, tell me," Raven coaxed.

Katie sighed. At the time that she'd made the comment to her mother, she hadn't even considered that Raven might find out or how it might sound to her. Still, she figured she'd better explain. She didn't want Raven getting the wrong idea (whatever that might be; Katie wasn't sure anymore). "My mum was being a homophobic bitch earlier, and I suggested she was worried you'd turn me gay, which is stupid, and told her it was too late, we were already, well," Katie cleared her throat uncomfortably and looked away from Raven, "fucking," she supplied.

Raven felt her pussy spasm just at the words being offered from Katie's lips. She was definitely fucking in trouble when it came to her feelings for the petite brunette. "Oh," she managed to reply. "Good job standing up to her." Katie had said that the idea of turning her gay was stupid (which was admittedly true, she couldn't turn her or anybody else gay, but she hadn't ruled out bring out repressed bisexuality at the very least in the girl), but had Katie meant it as that's absurd because you can't turn people gay, or just that it was ridiculous because she obviously wasn't and even if she was, Raven wouldn't be able to bring it out in her? "You might have some have some explaining to do before I'm invited to dinner again," Raven thought aloud.

Katie frowned. She hadn't even thought about that.

"Mum'll figure out you didn't mean it," Emily interjected. "Probably," she added.

"Hopefully," Katie murmured. She didn't want Raven to not be welcome in her house. She didn't want Raven to not be welcome anywhere that she was.

Katie looked up into Raven's beautiful green eyes and bit her lower lip.

"No, definitely," she corrected herself. She wasn't going to let her mother try to make Raven unwelcome just because she was a homophobic cunt sometimes.

Raven smiled at Katie, catching a flash of fierceness in the girl's eyes that she couldn't help but find hot. She felt a sudden urge to be closer to the brunette. She swivelled her body so that she was laying perpendicular to Katie, and lay her head on the girl's taut stomach.

Katie's eyes widened slightly at the contact, but it was hardly like they never touched. In fact their friendship was a rather touchy feely one. Kisses on the cheek, hugs, arms draping around each other's waist or shoulders, all of those were common occurrences in their relationship. Besides, it felt rather nice having the girl close, touching her. Katie's fingers absently began to stroke through Raven's long, silky smooth hair.

Raven sighed contentedly at Katie's touch, and a small smile spread across her face.

Emily and Naomi shared a glance as they laid out their sleeping bag and settled on it. The closeness and easiness with which the two girls interacted spoke volumes. There was no denying that there was interest going both ways between them.

"So, shall we play?" Raven inquired, tilting her head so that she could see Katie's face looking down at her.

"Play what?" Emily interjected curiously.

"Rae and I play a question game. It's like truth or dare without the dare," Katie replied.

"Wanna play?" Raven offered, trying to not show how tickled she was at the use of the nickname playing so easily off of Katie's tongue.

Naomi looked to Emily, then shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"Ok. Hmmm...Where was your first date?" Raven asked.

Emily and Naomi looked at each other sheepishly. "I suppose...well, the lake," Emily ventured.

"Does that count?" Naomi contemplated that answer.

"I think so," Emily replied. "It was our first time after all."

"First time for what?" Katie asked.

Raven chuckled. "Katie...What do you think?" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Ew," Katie complained.

"It's not ew," Raven reprimanded with a playful slap at Katie.

"It is when it's my sister," Katie countered. "Anyway, what lake?" Katie returned her attention to her twin and Naomi.

Emily wrinkled her nose for a second, trying to figure out if Katie meant that two girls having sex wasn't "ew" if it didn't involve her. That would certainly be a new mindset for her sister. "The lake where we used to go camping with Dad when we were little," Emily supplied.

"That's so cheesy," Katie reprimanded.

"I think it's kind of romantic. Lakes are pretty," Raven countered.

It was Katie's turn to roll her eyes. "You're like secretly a sap, aren't you?" she teased playfully.

Raven chuckled softly and the noise sent a pleasant vibration through Katie's body. Katie found that her skin was feeling extra sensitive. She was acutely aware of each small movement of the girl lying on her stomach. She really needed to stop being surprised at the way her body reacted to Raven, she decided. As they spent more time together, the sensations within her only seemed to increase. She didn't want to speculate on why. She also didn't want to think about what might happen when they became too much for her to handle. They were friends, Katie reminded herself. Raven wasn't interested in her anyway.

"Are they really not aware that they act like a couple?" Naomi murmured in Emily's ear.

"Shh," Emily scolded, but she couldn't help agreeing. Still, she had trouble believing that her sister could really ever date a girl. It just didn't seem like something Katie was capable of. "So Raven, how old were you when you first dated a girl?"

"Thirteen," Raven informed them.

"Wow, really?" Emily asked.

Katie looked down at Raven in surprise. She'd never actually asked that question, so it was news to her. Katie felt an unfamiliar pang of what was potentially jealousy welling up inside of her. It was stupid though. She shouldn't be jealous of Raven's old girlfriends. She shouldn't be jealous if Raven got a current girlfriend. They were just friends, after all. And that was all Katie wanted out of their relationship.

"Yep. Amy Moore. She was pretty cool," Raven replied.

"So what happened," Naomi inquired.

Raven shrugged. "We moved away, I broke her heart."

"What?" Katie interrupted.

"I mean it wasn't like I intentionally set out to do that, but it's what happened. One of my bigger regrets."

Katie reached her hand out and grabbed one of Raven's. Raven clasped it gratefully. She loved the feeling of support she got from Katie, even if it was only as a friend.

"Right, my turn," Raven took over, turning a question on Katie.

Katie couldn't help pondering, as the game continued, how comfortable she felt there, with Raven's head laying on her stomach, in Raven's bed, in her house. She almost felt more at home there than she did in her own house. Only the butterflies in her stomach kept her from feeling completely at ease. Butterflies that really needed to go away, at that. Katie wasn't gay. And Raven wasn't interested in her.

The game didn't last long as they were all drowsy and Katie was aware of her sister's eyes continually fluttering closed and Naomi's constant yawns. Emily and Naomi two bid them goodnight and cuddled up in their sleeping bag on the floor. It wasn't long before Katie could make out the faint sound of Naomi's soft snores and Emily's heavy breathing. She smiled at Raven as the girl settled in beside her.

"I had fun tonight," Kati murmured, the combination of the alcohol in her system and the prone position she'd been in for a while making her quite drowsy.

"Me too," Raven replied, stifling a yawn. She leaned in close to give Katie a kiss on the cheek goodnight, but as she did so Katie turned her head slightly so that their lips brushed gently against each other.

Katie leaned in, feeling the inviting warmth from the girl as well as her own want rushing through her. She brushed her lips past Raven's a second time, still lightly, but a bit more deliberate. It was wrong though. Raven was her friend. All they were was friends. All they wanted to be was friends. "Sorry," Katie mumbled, embarrassed smile spreading across her face a s a blush crept up her neck. "I'm a bit drunk."

Raven closed her eyes for a second and took a long, slow breath. For a second there, she'd hoped that Katie was trying to tell her something. The second ghost of a kiss had been so inviting. She'd wanted to read more into it. Of course Katie was just drunk though. She'd missed her cheek or something, obviously. She let out a light laugh, as if to brush it off. "Yeah. It's fine. Me too," she assured the brunette, not wanting to scare her off. She couldn't let on that she wanted more. Katie didn't need that in her life. She needed a friend and nothing more.

Katie nodded, wondering why it felt like her stomach dropped at that statement from Raven. That was all it had been. Just a drunken kiss. Not even a real kiss. Like a half a kiss. So why did her lips tingle? "Goodnight," she murmured.

"Night," Raven replied, turning onto her back and closing her eyes. _Just friends_, she reminded herself.

Raven yawned as she opened her locker. No more late night chats with Katie on a school night, she resolved. The lack of sleep was starting to catch up with her. She grabbed the notebook that she needed for her next class and closed her locker.

"Fun night, the other night?" Effy's gravelly voice cut through her train of thoughts.

Raven turned slowly, meeting Effy's gaze with an icy stare. She knew how Effy seemed to operate, but Raven was hardly someone to be intimidated. If Effy was expecting to make her flinch, it wouldn't work. "Yeah. Quite," she replied.

Effy nodded and Raven wanted to growl at the annoying little smirk that spread across Effy's face.

"You make it a habit of falling your straight friends then?" Effy inquired.

Raven stared back unfalteringly, letting the corners of her lips quirk up into an unfriendly smile. "You make it a habit of checking out straight girls who you hit in the head with rocks?" Raven shot back in an even voice. She wasn't going to give Effy anything, not a single indication that what she had suggested was actually the case.

To her satisfaction, she caught a flash of nervousness in Effy's eyes. Just a flash, but she'd caught it nonetheless. Her smile widened, though it didn't grow any kinder.

Effy stared at her for another second and Raven felt like she could practically see the wheels turning in her head. Finally Effy said, "She _is_ straight, isn't she?" clearly changing her tactics.

"Are you?" Raven replied in the same calm voice that Effy had used, again not giving anything away. She wasn't going to dignify the question with an answer that as far as she was concerned Effy had no right to know.

Effy shrugged then. "So strange that we feel the need to label ourselves. Don't you think?"

Under any other circumstances Raven would've nodded her agreement, but she felt like that would've been conceding to the slender brunette before her, which was something that she definitely didn't want to do. "Can I help you with something?" Raven inquired, feigning politeness. She wanted to know why Effy had felt the compulsion to intrude in her life today.

Effy stared her in the eye for another second, looking a bit surprised. Raven could feel the way that the other girl's eyes were searching her face. She kept her expression hard and her gaze strong.

Effy shrugged nonchalantly a moment later, but Raven couldn't help getting the sense that the girl wasn't completely satisfied with the way this conversation had gone. She wondered what the brunette had been hoping for.

"Apparently not," Effy said softly before turning and walking away. "Send Katie my regards," she called coyly over her shoulder.

Raven didn't reply, she simply glared at Effy's back until the girl had sauntered out of sight. She would not be sending Effy's regards to Katie. She would keep Effy as far away from Katie as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

In the weeks that followed, Katie found herself at war with own mind. She'd catch herself thinking how Raven looked extremely beautiful, especially with her pretty pink lips pouted out when she was pretending to be upset by something Eddie said. She'd notice her eyes lingering a little too long on Raven's graceful features as she moved about the room when they were doing homework. She'd feel the tingling through her body and her lips whenever they touched, finding herself battling against a sudden urge to move in even closer.

It was driving her insane. It couldn't mean anything. It just couldn't. Especially not that she liked Raven. And yet when they went out (Katie always resolving to find some fit lad to wander off with), she found herself extremely reluctant to actually leave the girl's side. It didn't help that Raven had a tendency to look ridiculously hot on those nights. Always.

It was all starting to be a bit much. She couldn't stay away, but it was getting harder and harder for her to stay near the girl. Especially because she knew that Raven didn't like her like that. That fact was only reinforced when almost every time she came back from the loo at a club she'd find Raven's attention occupied by some attractive female or another.

"Jealous are we?" a familiar voice sent a chill down her spine.

She turned to find Effy's piercing blue eyes boring into her skull. It was the closest she'd been to the girl since Gobbler's End, and she wasn't enjoying it at all. "Of who?" she demanded, wishing that her voice wouldn't come out quite as shaky as it had.

Effy nodded past Katie in Raven's direction.

"Don't be ridiculous," Katie scowled.

Effy smirked. "Whatever you say, Katie."

Katie turned to leave Effy behind. The girl still bothered her unnaturally. How she'd ever thought that she and Effy had been best friends she had no idea.

"Although," Effy's voice stopped her in her tracks and she glanced over her shoulder.

Effy was grinning a little wider. She took a step towards Katie, placing her mouth right by her ear. "I could always help you make her jealous right back," Effy suggested, and Katie shivered as the girl's hot breath hit her ear.

She swivelled around. "What are you even talking about?"

Before she realised what was going on, Effy had taken a last step towards her, and reached out and pulled her in close, ghosting a kiss onto her cheek and swaying her hips against her own so that she had no choice but to move with them. Katie swallowed hard, trying to process the situation, trying to get control back over her own body.

She pushed Effy away. "I don't need to make anyone jealous, Stonem."

Effy shrugged, and smiled smugly. "Shame that. It worked."

Raven slapped her hard. "Stay away from her," she growled. She'd seen them from across the club, but hadn't been able to get there fast enough. Apparently Effy hadn't understood that she wasn't welcome anywhere near Katie.

Effy picked her head back up and ran her tongue over her lower lip, finding the new split there and tasting her own blood. She grimaced, but shrugged. "Whatever you say." She turned to Katie. "See you around, Katie."

Raven turned her back on Effy as the girl disappeared into the crowd. "You ok?" she asked softly.

Katie nodded. She was still in a bit of a state of shock. She'd heard the force with which Raven's hand had connected with Effy's face. She looked up into the girl's green eyes, and felt herself finally calming. Raven put a soothing hand on her shoulder, and she relaxed into the touch. "Yeah. She didn't hurt me or anything. No rocks around here," she managed to joke.

Raven didn't smile. She glared over her shoulder in the direction that Effy had disappeared in, then turned quickly back to Katie. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Sure," Katie agreed. It felt stupid having Effy chase her out of there, but she had to admit she was a bit shaken. What had Effy been up to? Why had she done that? Surely she didn't care about making Raven jealous (as if that really would've worked anyway...Raven had only come over because she was a good friend). Then again it'd seemed like there was an extra layer of hostility between her friend and the slender brunette.

Raven guided Katie quickly out of the club. She didn't like giving in to Effy and leaving because of her, but she wanted to put Katie first, and it had been obvious that Katie had found the encounter unsettling to say the least. Raven had practically felt like exploding when she'd seen the way that Effy had touched Katie. She'd known that logically she had nothing to be jealous of...Hell, she had no right to be jealous. Katie wasn't hers. Not like that. Still, she'd felt it flare up inside of her. She really needed to work on keeping her affections for her friend in check. With all of the time they'd been spending together, she'd felt herself falling for her harder. If she wasn't careful she was going to get herself hurt. _She thinks she's straight. You're her best friend,_ she reminded herself.

"So," Raven began as they strolled along, both of them relaxing a bit as they got further and further from the club despite the chill in the air. "I've actually been meaning to ask you something."

"Oh yeah? What?" Katie inquired, her curiosity piqued.

"Well Eddie, my dad, and I are heading up to see my aunt in Glasgow in a few weeks, and we're going to be gone for a week and a half, and I know things with your mum have been a little tense at home of late, so I was wondering if you wanted to come. It would be cool to have you there. My aunt's awesome and everything, but I don't really know a lot of people my age up there." _Besides, I'd miss you like crazy if I didn't get to see you for that long,_ she added to herself.

Katie's breath caught in her throat at the thought of being away from Raven for a week and a half. The longest they'd gone in the past few months was a day. That fact in itself, however struck her as a little scary. Surely that wasn't normal in a friendship. Other best friends she'd thought she'd had she'd been fine without seeing for a week at a time. In fact with some of them, she'd found it relieving. Then again, she'd never had a best friend like Raven. Not a true one. Raven linked her arm through her own, and Katie felt the cold bare skin of her arm suddenly light on fire at the touch. That of course was the biggest problem with Raven's offer. She was having a harder and harder time controlling herself. "It's probably a bad idea," she muttered to herself.

"What? Why?" Raven inquired, brows furrowing as she stopped in her tracks and faced Katie.

Katie hadn't even realised that she'd said it allowed, and she realised how it must sound strange, and possibly a little hurtful. She didn't want to hurt Raven. Besides, Raven was right, home had been a bit hellish of late. Katie had taken to going home as little as possible, and she knew that Emily took refuge at Naomi's house whenever she could. Her lie to her mother to get her off of Emily's back had simply gotten her on both of their cases even more. Her mum barely looked at them these days without disappointment (and a bit of disgust) evident on her face. Her dad was trying to make up for it, but it just wasn't enough to make being home fun. "Sorry, nothing. It sounds fun. I'd like that. Are you sure your aunt won't mind though?"

Raven blushed slightly. "Um, no. I've actually already asked her if it's alright if you come, and she said it would be lovely." In truth, her aunt had stopped her halfway through her response to the simple question of "how's life these days?" and said, "So when do I get to meet this Katie you keep going on about?" but Raven could hardly have told her that without giving herself away.

Katie smiled then, though her stomach was tied in knots. "Cool. Can't wait." She wasn't sure why, but she was rather apprehensive about the idea of getting away from everyone with Raven. She wasn't sure she trusted herself enough.

* * *

The week approaching their departure, Katie found herself growing even more apprehensive. Every touch shared between her and Raven felt even more electric. The urge to lean in and kiss her grew even more intense. It was wrong, she knew. They were just friends. She was just having a harder and harder time convincing herself that that was all she wanted. The thought that she wanted more terrified her though. Not just because it was with a girl, but also because it felt different somehow than any feelings like this she'd ever had before with any of her boyfriends. With Raven everything felt so much more intense, even as they continued to act playful and friendly. She knew that Raven wasn't reading the same intensity into everything as she was. She knew it needed to stop. She didn't know how if she was going to be away in Glasgow with Raven for ten days.

Nonetheless, the day of the trip rolled around, and Katie found herself a little excited on top of everything. The emotions and thoughts swirling around inside her body were going to drive her insane if she wasn't careful.

Raven grinned widely at her as they boarded the plane, and Katie had to grin back at her. The girl's excitement was contagious.

The flight went smoothly, and before she knew it she was stepping off the plane in Glasgow.

Raven dragged Katie eagerly along, leaving her father to deal with Eddie, until she let out an excited squeal and bounded towards a woman who greeted her with open arms. Raven's aunt looked remarkably like her. Same long, brown hair, same piercing green eyes, same high cheek bones, and same dazzling smile. The only differences were the streaks of grey in her hair and the wrinkles around her eyes.

"Katie, I want you to meet my aunt, Caroline," Raven presented the woman.

"Nice to meet you, dear. I've heard a lot about you," Caroline wrapped her in a warm hug.

Katie shot Raven a curious look over Caroline's shoulder and Raven blushed, and shifted uncomfortably.

"Auntie Caroline!" a small voice squeaked from behind Katie. Katie stepped back and let Eddie tackle his aunt.

The pleasantries were quickly exchanged and the baggage claimed, and before Katie knew it they were whisked away to Caroline's flat.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room, girls. At least you'll have the first floor all to yourselves at night. You know, in case you want to go out or something," Caroline winked. "Don't tell your dad."

Raven grinned back at her aunt as Caroline opened the door and showed them into their room.

"Just the one bed, I'm afraid. There's always the couch in the living room, I suppose, but I can't vouch for how comfortable it is. Anyway, I'll leave you to get settled in," Caroline smiled at them before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Katie stood nervously at the end of the bed. This was a bad idea. She'd known it was a bad idea. She shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down, trying to convince herself that she could control herself in such close quarters with Raven for a week and a half. It wasn't working.

"What's wrong?" Raven inquired, sensing the tension in her friend and moving towards her, putting what she hoped would be a calming hand on the girl's arm.

Katie pulled away. "This was a bad idea."

Raven felt a pang of pain shoot through her chest. Katie was starting to freak about sharing a bed with a gay girl. That must be it. In all honesty she'd expected it to happen sooner, but Katie had seemed to still want to spend time with her, to come over a lot, to sleep over a lot even. She'd gotten her hopes up that maybe Katie would just continue to be alright with it, not start to worry that they were getting too close, that it might mean she wasn't straight somehow. "What?" she asked softly, brows furrowing in hurt, but she needed to hear Katie confirm her fears.

Katie closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. Fuck it. There was no way she could lie her way out of this without hurting Raven's feelings, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Maybe it was time to tell the truth. Sure she'd probably lose her best friend in the process, but may as well get that out of the way now, rather than after ten days of torture and internal battles. "This. Me coming here with you."

Raven felt the pain in her chest grow more acute. "Why?" she asked, voice low and shaky.

"Because whenever I'm near you...Whenever we're close-" Katie took another deep breath. _Fuck it,_ she reminded herself, taking a small step back towards Raven. "Whenever I'm with you all I fucking want to do is this." She took the last small step that would bring her body in contact with Raven's and she reached her right hand up, cupping it behind Raven's head and pulling the girl's lips down to meet her own. Her stomach flipped and heat shot through her body to her core as their lips touched forcefully. Katie had dreamed about doing this ever since their last kiss, and she'd been able to push the dream away less and less. Now that it was finally happening again it was so much better than she'd remembered or dreamt. She couldn't enjoy it though, because she knew that Raven was about to freak, was about to pull away and explain how she didn't like her like that.

Except it didn't happen. Instead, after a second Raven began to kiss her back.

Katie kissed harder, more eagerly. As Raven's lips parted she didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss, to flick her tongue into the brunette's waiting mouth.

Raven took a few seconds to process what was going on, and before she came to terms with it, she was already kissing back. Was Katie serious? Had she really wanted to do this every time they were close? It sounded too good to be true, and yet Katie was there, kissing her like she meant it. Raven wrapped her arms tightly around Katie's waist, pulling her in even closer as Katie slid her other arm around Raven's neck.

Katie pushed up on her tiptoes to be able to kiss her more fully, and she shivered excitedly as Raven's hands flattened on her back, then rubbed lower.

Raven hesitated for a second before giving in to her desire to get closer to the girl before her. She'd wanted to for ages, it felt like. She slid her hands down over Katie's ass, grabbing just beneath and lifting her up, using her height to her advantage.

Katie willingly clung to Raven's neck, and wrapped her legs around the girl's torso, as Raven carried her to the side of the bed and sat her down, leaning against her between her legs and kissing her passionately.

They broke apart a few moments later, both panting for breath.

"Oh," Raven breathed against Katie's lips before capturing them once more in her own. She couldn't get enough. She couldn't taste enough. She tasted so fucking sweet, like cherries and vanilla and Katie all wrapped into one.

Katie hungrily pulled Raven in closer. She never wanted this to end. If it ended she might have to deal with what it meant. If she kept kissing Raven, then everything would just be okay. All she had to do was focus on those sweet, soft lips currently pressed to her own, and that deliciously smooth tongue currently rubbing against her own.

Raven had been right. This wasn't something that you could describe, it was something you had to experience.

She wrapped her legs tightly around Raven, holding her close, feeling the fire burning within her increase as Raven fuelled it on, tangling her hands in her hair.

_If you're not careful, you're going to get lost in this and push her too far,_ Raven reminded herself, but she found herself reluctant to pull away, and Katie's apparent want for this made it that much harder.

Katie moaned into her mouth and she felt and excited shiver run through her to her core. She nipped one last time at Katie's lips, then rolled off of her, panting heavily.

Katie felt cold at the sudden absence of Raven from on top of her. Her stomach twisted in knots instantly.

Raven took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Wow," she murmured as she stared at the ceiling. She knew that if she looked at Katie she wouldn't be able to control herself.

Katie glanced sideways at Raven uncertainly. "Good wow?" she inquired softly.

Raven had to look at her then. Katie just sounded so incredibly vulnerable, and as she looked into her deep brown eyes, she saw the nervousness there that she'd heard in the girl's voice. "Definitely," she assured her, leaning in for a tender kiss. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you to do that?"

"So you like me?"

"Was that not apparent?" Raven shot back with a soft smile.

Katie blushed. "I just thought…You were still getting over Grace, and then…You never showed any interest!" she accused.

Raven grinned. "Did it ever occur to you that I just didn't want to seem like I had the hots for my straight best friend and scare her off?"

Katie blushed an even deeper shade of red. "No," she admitted. A pang of anxiety hit her as the words sunk in. "Not so straight apparently," she frowned. "Fuck! Rae, I can't-"

"It's ok, Katie. We don't have to…You don't have to decide anything. Not yet. Let's just…Just try not to freak out okay? Let's just try to enjoy the trip, and see what happens while we're here," she suggested hopefully. She really didn't want Katie to freak out and then not want anything to do with her. She couldn't go back, not now that she'd tasted the want that Katie had for her.

Katie felt her heart racing in her chest, pounding so hard she was sure that Raven must be able to hear it. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She wanted to cling to Raven's words. (Part of her just wanted to cling to Raven.) "Just see what happens," she repeated.

"Yeah," Raven encouraged. "And if you're up for it, maybe do some more of this," she kissed her again, lingering after their lips parted, relishing the feeling of just being close to her. "Since you want to do it all the time," she added teasingly.

Katie slapped her arm playfully and groaned. "Shut up!"

Raven giggled. "Sorry. Couldn't resist. It's just, I've dreamt about you actually wanting to kiss me back, and hearing you admit that you actually do…It was so fucking hot."

"Really?" Katie bit her lower lip as her gaze dropped to Raven's lips, then raised back to her piercing green eyes.

Raven kissed her again. She couldn't stop. She didn't want to stop. "So hot," she reiterated.

Katie took a deep breath, breathing Raven in. "I don't understand any of this. What you do to me. How you can make me feel-" Katie cut herself off, afraid she was revealing too much.

"Trust me. The feelings mutual," Raven assured her. "I know you know the effect you have on men, but I don't think you fully understand the effect you have on me. I had to constantly tell myself that all I could be was your friend."

"And now?" Katie asked quietly.

"Now I wish I didn't know that my dad or Eddie is apt to barge through the door and tell us that we have to do something silly like eat lunch, because I'd like nothing better than to kiss you for the rest of the day."

Katie felt a shiver run through her at Raven's words. Her lips tingled at the very idea of it, and she felt heat flushing through her. Raven wanted her. Raven enjoyed kissing her. Raven wanted to do it again. That knowledge partially terrified her, but at the same time it turned her on and made her want the girl even more. The latter part won out and she kissed her hard.

Raven pulled away a moment later. "My dad? Eddie?"

"Right," Katie replied. "But later?"

"Oh, we're definitely doing more of this," Raven assured her. _As long as you don't freak out._ She added in her head. _Please don't freak out!_


	15. Chapter 15

Most of the rest of the day passed in a blur. Everything faded to the background except for Raven. The way Raven moved around her, the way her skin burned every time they accidentally brushed against each other, they way that Raven's soft voice sounded like music to her ears. Katie found her eyes lingering on the girl's graceful features, flitting to her lips every time she talked. Her own lips tingled with anticipation at the knowledge that she'd get to kiss those lips again.

"Katie," Eddie tugged on her sleeve. "Can you cut this please?" he pushed his plate of chicken towards her.

Katie grinned at the boy and nodded, picking up her own knife and setting to work. She'd grown quite fond of Raven's little brother over the past few months. He was quite a little character, and he seemed to have taken a liking to her, treating her as an extra big sister, which she couldn't help feeling rather pleased about.

"So Katie," Caroline began in a tone of voice that made Katie tense slightly.

Raven sighed to herself. She'd been expecting this. None of the members of her family seemed to be able to not interrogate girls she introduced to them. She knew that they'd say at least she knew they cared, but at moments like these she couldn't help wishing that they wouldn't care quite so much.

"Raven's told me a lot about you," Caroline continued.

"Oh?" Katie replied noncommittally. "All good, I hope."

"Indeed. I hear you've been spending quite a lot of time together," Caroline said, and Katie understood the underlying suggestion.

"She's been over practically every day," Ben supplied, and Raven shot her father a glare.

"She helps me with my drawings," Eddie offers his view on things. "And she makes better macaroni and cheese than Rae Rae."

Raven and Katie exchanged a glance and chuckled. It'd become a battle when they made dinner, to try to one up each other so Eddie would like one or the other's food better.

"Guess you won't mind sharing that bed then," Caroline smiled, and Raven knew their was an implied accusation there.

"They share Rae Rae's at home. But not like she shared it with Grace. Katie's straight," Eddie elaborated.

Surprised eyes shot in Katie's direction and she squirmed uncomfortably. In fact Ben was looking at her curiously, too, she noticed. Raven, was fortunately taking a keen interest in the food on her plate. Katie was having a hard enough time controlling her blush without meeting Raven's eye and remembering what they'd been engaged in earlier that afternoon.

"So what A levels are you taking?" Caroline continued to probe.

"Business Studies, Accounting, and Art and Design," Katie relayed.

"Future businesswoman or world famous artist then?" Caroline inquired with a smile.

"Probably businesswoman, but I'd love for it to be world famous designer," Katie explained. "I'm helping my mum start up a wedding planning business, though, and figured Business Studies and Accounting might help."

"Smart girl," Caroline nodded her approval. "So are you an only child, Katie?"

Katie laughed at the very idea. "I wish. Well, sometimes. No. I'm a twin and then I've got a worm of a little brother."

"He's a bit of a perv," Raven conceded.

"No he's not. James is cool!" Eddie pouted defensively, brows furrowing and lower lip sticking out adorably. The two boys had developed a strong relationship as they'd built their kingdom. As a result, Eddie, with his childlike innocence, was quick to defend James.

Katie and Raven exchanged a look then turned back to Eddie. "Right, sorry," they both muttered.

Eddie continued to pout, but he looked a little appeased.

"A twin, eh? Are you a lot alike, then?" Caroline inquired.

"Not really," Katie admitted.

"Maybe in some ways," Raven countered, and Katie felt her cheeks growing hot.

"We've never really been the type of twins who liked all the same things or anything," Katie elaborated on her initial statement.

"I see," Caroline nodded.

"Can we possibly stop interrogating my best friend?" Raven cut in before her aunt could think of another question.

"Interrogating? Who's interrogating? I'm making conversation, love," Caroline asked innocently.

"Well how about a new conversation topic then," Raven suggested, and Katie couldn't help feeling a spark of happiness that the girl felt the need to protect her.

* * *

The conversation flowed past dinner and dessert, and on into the night.

It wasn't until Eddie, who had been given a piece of paper and a pencil to keep him quiet, let out a big yawn that Raven realised how late it had gotten.

"I think we should get Eddie ready for bed," Raven interjected with a small yawn of her own.

"Oh, right," Ben murmured, checking his watch. He looked from Caroline to his son, and Katie could tell that he was torn.

"It's alright. We'll do it," she offered.

"Come back when you're done," Caroline requested.

"I was thinking more like we'd head to bed ourselves. It was a long day of travel. Besides, if we sleep in you'll come complaining that we've wasted half the day away," Raven pointed out.

Caroline relented. "Alright then. Sleep well. Come give your auntie a kiss."

Raven and Eddie both stood and kissed their aunt. Katie stood too, and waited awkwardly for them. "Thanks so much for dinner. It was really good," Katie offered, before quickly following Raven and Eddie out of the room.

"Come on, little man, let's get your teeth brushed," Raven encouraged, guiding her little brother along in front of her as she glanced back over her shoulder and smiled at Katie. "Sorry about all the questions earlier," she apologised as the stood outside the bathroom while Eddie brushed his teeth.

"It was fine. Don't worry about it," Katie replied, swallowing hard now that she was once again relatively alone in close proximity to the girl.

"How're you doing?" Raven inquired, tentatively reaching out and stroking Katie's hair behind her ear, her fingers lingering there as she stared into her friend's eyes. She'd half expected Katie to freak out by now, but instead the girl was still there, at her side.

Katie swallowed hard again as her breathing became shallower. She nodded slightly, "Ok."

Raven stayed in place, watching her, studying her. She was so fucking beautiful. Raven found herself hardly able to breathe.

"You sure look like you're dating," Eddie mumbled as he emerged between them, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

The moment was broken and Raven pulled her hand back quickly. She noted the way that Katie seemed to stop breathing for a second, looking rather startled.

"Shush, sleepyhead," she muttered, ruffling her brother's hair, and giving him a nudge towards his bedroom. "Did you floss?" she double checked.

"Yes," Eddie replied indignantly.

"Just checking," Raven assured him.

He climbed into bed and Raven kissed him on the forehead, then turned to leave.

"Story!" Eddie complained.

"You're half asleep," Raven pointed out.

"Story," he insisted.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Did you bring any?"

Eddie nodded. "In my back pack," he supplied.

Katie, who was standing near it reached in and picked up the two books inside of it. She recognised them as two of his favourites: one a thin, paperback about Thomas the Tank Engine, the other a thick, hardcover copy of _A Bear Called Paddington_. "Thomas or Paddington?" she inquired, holding them up.

"Paddington," Eddie declared authoritatively.

Katie handed the book over to Raven and settled on the floor by the boy's bed, while Raven took a seat on the edge of the bed next to her brother.

"Just the first chapter," Raven warned, before beginning to read. "Mr. and Mrs. Brown first met Paddington on a railway platform..."

Katie smiled contentedly to herself as Raven's clear, gentle voice spoke out the words. She grinned even wider when Raven put on a deeper voice to say Mr. Brown's lines. She'd heard this story a lot of late, but it had been one of her favourites as a child, and she never got tired of hearing Raven read it.

She glanced at Eddie a few minutes in, and saw that his eyes were closed, face peaceful, and his chest rising and falling slowly. Her eyes went up to meet Raven's and she felt her heart flutter as the girl smiled down at her.

"He's asleep," Katie whispered the obvious.

Raven nodded and closed the book before kissing her brother again on the forehead. Katie got to her feet and began to follow Raven out of the room, but a small, sleepy voice stopped her.

"I want a goodnight from Katie too," Eddie mumbled, eyes still closed.

Katie felt love for the little boy welling up inside of her. She made her way back to the bed and kissed him on the forehead, whispering a hushed, "Goodnight," into his hair.

"'Night," he replied, barely coherent.

Raven watched Katie turn back to her and saw affection for her brother written clearly on the girl's face. It touched her deeply that this girl who had come to mean so much to her had bonded so closely with the other most important person in her life. As the shorter girl reached her side, she clasped her hand in her own and squeezed tightly.

Without a word, she led Katie back downstairs to the bedroom that they were sharing and closed the door behind them. She had one goal in mind, and as soon as she heard the door latch, she turned to face the girl trailing after her. She kissed her hard, before she could think better of it.

"You're fucking amazing," Raven gasped into Katie's mouth a few moments later.

Katie felt a shiver run through her body as Raven's kiss pinned her against the door. She had no idea where the girl's words were coming from, but they made her feel incredible, just as Raven's touch made her feel alive. She shook her head, but that only provoked Raven to kiss her way down her neck. Her skin tingled under Raven's lips, as they brushed softly against it, almost tickling it.

Katie gasped as heat ran straight to her core, pooling in the pit of her stomach, setting her whole body on fire. She let a moan escape her lips as Raven's teeth nipped at her collarbone and her hands ran up her sides.

Raven was having trouble controlling her instincts, though she knew that she shouldn't push Katie too far. She just had to touch Katie, to feel her, to taste her. She slid her hands around Katie's back, pulling her in closer, forcing the smaller girl to go onto her tiptoes as she arched into the touch.

"Rae," Katie murmured just before her lips recaptured Raven's. She felt like she was losing control. Her body was on fire, and she wanted more. So much more. But her brain was starting to kick in, and along with the overwhelming desire, she felt a hint of fear sneaking in, gripping her more firmly with each passing second.

It took Raven a few minutes, but the warning of her name spilling off of Katie's tongue had brought her back to the reality of the situation. Katie was new to all of this. No matter the want that she'd seen in the girl's eyes earlier. This must be terrifying for her. She slowed her kiss until there was tenderness mixed in with the passion. She placed her hands on either side of Katie, her palms hitting the cool, hard wood of the door, helping bring her back to reality even further. She allowed herself one last, lingering kiss, then pulled her lower lip into her mouth, biting it nervously before she risked looking into Katie's eyes, their faces lingering mere inches apart. She could feel the girl's hot breath hitting her face, and it felt electrified. Katie's dark eyes bored into her, but she caught a glimpse of fear there.

She leaned her forehead against Katie's, closing her eyes and breathing her in deeply. She smelled so sweet, like lilacs and vanilla and Katie all wrapped into one. "Sorry. Too much too soon," she breathed once she'd caught her breath.

Katie didn't reply, simply continued to breathe deeply, the rise and fall of her chest causing heat to continue to flood through Raven's body, but she controlled herself.

Raven opened her eyes and searched Katie's again. If she wasn't careful, she knew she could get lost in them forever. Already she could feel herself falling for the girl so much faster than she'd ever fallen for anyone before. The feelings rushing through her were so intense that she wondered if she might not burst soon. She kept her breathing even however, and brought the thumb of her right hand up to gently trace Katie's still glistening bottom lip. She felt Katie shiver beneath the touch.

"I meant it, you know. You're amazing."

Katie searched Raven's face for any sign of deception but found only earnestness. She leaned up, pressing her lips firmly against Raven's once more, her desire once again overcoming her nervousness. "I'm just me," she countered.

"Exactly," Raven replied. That was the whole point. Katie was amazing as herself. She'd heard stories from Emily and Naomi, and even occasionally Katie, of how she'd behaved in the past, putting on a front. The Katie that Raven saw was different, and genuine, and true, and absolutely incredible. It was how she knew that she could easily fall in love with the girl before her, especially now that she'd been given permission to do things like kiss her and touch her, and actually feel for her. That knowledge both scared her to death and excited her. If she wasn't careful, Katie could break her, but she knew that Katie was fragile too.

Katie took several deep breaths, trying to calm her body. Raven's words were swirling in her head, and the impact of them felt heavy in her chest. It was insane the effect that the girl had on her; both her mind and her body. It shouldn't have been possible for her to have liked a girl so much, but with Raven it just happened. She couldn't help it, and it sure as hell seemed like she couldn't stop it. She felt herself falling, and she couldn't see the bottom of the pit she was falling into. She was torn between wanting to try to cling to the edges and climb her way back out, and wanting to just plummet as far as she could go into the unknown depths below.

Raven pulled away and went to sit on the bed, knowing that Katie might need some space, and would come to her if she wanted to. "You do crazy things to me, Katie Fitch," she reflected with a small smile on her face.

Katie took another deep breath and crossed to the bed, sitting beside her friend (or maybe she was more, but Katie couldn't think about that yet), and taking her hand in her own. "You terrify me," she admitted.

Raven felt her heart clench tightly in her chest. The last thing she wanted to do was scare or hurt Katie. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Katie squeezed Raven's hand as she felt the girl tense beside her. "Don't be. And for the record, you do crazy things to me too."

Raven smiled then. "Yeah?"

"Rae, that kiss was just…I mean I-" Katie faded out and shook her head. "I can't describe it."

Raven leaned in and kissed her chastely on the lips. "I know the feeling," she assured her. "You wouldn't believe the things that you make me want to do to you," Raven confessed.

A shiver ran down Katie's spine at the words, and she felt wetness pooling in her knickers at the images that flashed before her eyes at the mere suggestion. "I think I might."

Raven's eyes widened in surprise at that admission from Katie. "Really?" she grinned smugly, leaning in a little closer interestedly.

"Oh shut up," Katie murmured, shoving Raven playfully and rolling her eyes as her cheeks flushed red.

Raven giggled. "Sorry. It's just a bit of a shock hearing you say that."

Katie closed her eyes and scrunched up her face. "I know. It's a bit of a shock for me to think it even. Doesn't change that I did though."

"Nope," Raven agreed. "And for the record, I'm not complaining."

It was Katie's turn to let out a small laugh. "No. Well, you wouldn't, would you?"

Raven put her arm around Katie and pulled the girl into a hug. "No, but I know that this is new, and different, and probably scary. Just because we're…Well, doing stuff like this, doesn't mean I'm going to stop being your best friend, ok? If you want to talk, I'll listen."

Katie felt herself relaxing a little at Raven's words. "Thanks," she murmured. She hadn't even realized how much she'd needed to hear that until Raven had said it.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Raven cleared her throat and sat up straight, stretching a little in the process. "So maybe we should brush our teeth and go to bed, given that my aunt really will complain if we try to sleep in too much."

Katie smiled. "Yeah. Ok. Good idea."

They stood and headed to the door, but Raven stopped her just before they reached it. "If you're up for it," she began, voice full of hope, "we can do a bit more of this," she pulled Katie in for a slow, tender kiss, "once we're in bed."

Katie bit her lower lip, as she looked back at Raven, her eyes full of excitement. "Well, let's go then!"


	16. Chapter 16

Katie opened her eyes slowly, blinking hard as the morning light streaming in through the window permeated her vision. She rubbed her groggy eyes, trying to clear the cobwebs of sleep away, and, when she opened her eyes again, she was greeted with Raven's serene face on the pillow neighbouring her own. As alertness filtered in, she became aware of the pressure of a leg lying over her own.

The events of the day before flooded back to her and her lips began to tingle at the memory. "Oh," she murmured softly to herself as her head absently came up to trace her lips, remembering the way it had felt to have Raven's lips pressed against them. Other parts of her body began to wake up at that.

She took a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm and in control as she surveyed the girl lying before her. She looked so serene, all her features relaxed and a small smile tugging on the corners of her slightly parted lips as if she was enjoying a nice dream. Her dark hair cascaded across the pillow with a few strands falling against the porcelain skin of her neck. Katie ran her tongue across her lips unconsciously. Raven was simply stunning, there was no denying that.

Katie felt her heart begin to race as a battle began to rage inside her. She needed a little distance so that she could think more clearly. She disentangled herself from Raven as smoothly as she could and climbed as quietly as she could out of her bed and went to stand by the window. It overlooked a quiet garden with trees that would obviously be lush and green later in the spring, but were for now, just starting to get the first buds. The sky was remarkably clear, only a few white clouds passing by unobtrusively higher in the atmosphere. The sun beat down warmly on her face through the glass windowpane.

She closed her eyes, just relishing in the warmth for a minute. Everything had just gotten so complicated. She couldn't help but feel completely overwhelmed. She wanted Raven, there was no denying that now. She wanted to kiss her and, if at all possible, never stop. That thought in itself terrified her. Raven was a girl, and her best friend at that. That automatically meant that nothing was straight forward.

For starters, how had this even happened? She'd always been straight. She'd only ever been interested in boys. Until now. And what made it all the more confusing that everything with Raven already felt so much more intense than anything she'd ever felt with any of her ex-boyfriends. Every touch, every look, and every kiss just felt like so much _more._ But what exactly did that mean? Was she really gay? Surely not. It was hardly like her head didn't turn when a fit guy walked past. It was just that if Raven was around, she wasn't sure she'd even notice an attractive guy, and that scared her. So was she bi, then? Or was it just Raven? And what would people say it they knew? What would they think?

On top of that, they were friends, which meant that if things went badly, she'd undoubtedly lose the best friend she'd ever head. Not just that, but then she wouldn't get to see Eddie anymore, and neither would James probably. She wouldn't just be fucking things up for herself. Other people's lives were involved too, and that just made everything even more complex.

Then again, maybe she was getting ahead of herself. All that she knew for certain was that she enjoyed kissing Raven. What if things went further and she couldn't handle it? It was hardly like she'd ever thought about a pussy and thought, "Right, I'd like to fuck that," or "I'd like to taste that." What if, when actually faced with it, she just couldn't? Could she really put Raven through that?

Raven opened her eyes one at a time, reluctantly pulling herself from the pleasant dream she'd been having. She smiled contentedly when she remembered that part of that dream, at least, was true. That happiness turned to momentary panic when she realised that Katie was no longer in bed next to her. She felt herself relax slightly, though her heart was still pounding in her chest, when she saw the girl's silhouette outlined against the window. "Hey," she murmured, voice gruff from a night of disuse.

Katie jumped a little then turned sheepishly, cheeks flushing a deep pink.

"You ok?" Raven inquired softly, voice laced with concern. She climbed out of bed and made her way to her friend.

Katie nodded uncertainly.

Raven took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the freak out she'd been expecting. "Liar," she accused though she tried to keep her voice light.

Katie looked straight at Raven and sighed. "I'm sorry. It-It's a lot, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Raven agreed, struggling to keep her disappointment from showing.

"I mean, I really never once considered...Well, maybe once when I was first thinking about how Emily could be...But I've always dated boys. I've always wanted to date boys. Fuck, it's practically been my main skill for the past ten years. I'm Katie Fitch, the girl who's always had a boyfriend and who can put a condom on without using her hands," Katie let out a nervous laugh.

Raven managed a smile. "Really?" she asked dryly, though her stomach twisted uncomfortably at the idea of Katie giving a blowjob to any number of undeserving tossers (which, according to Emily, was basically all Katie ever dated).

Katie rolled her eyes. "It's just...What if I'm no good at it?" she asked in a small voice, turning self-consciously back to look out the window.

Raven took a deep breath before replying. She didn't want to push, but she wanted to make sure she and Katie were on the same page. "At what?"

"At, like, being with a girl? Or with you?" Katie replied.

Raven moved so that she was standing behind Katie and she wrapped and arm around the girl's waist, pulling her into a hug of sorts. She felt Katie's breath catch and then breath out shakily. "Just be yourself," Raven soothed into Katie's hair.

"But what it...What if I don't...What if I can't...You know, like, once we really get down to it and you're-" Katie swallowed hard and blushed before continuing, "naked, and I just can't? Like I don't-"

"Want to go down on me?" Raven supplied, unable to keep her amusement at Katie's unexpected concern out of her voice.

"Well, yeah," Katie replied a tad defensively, but mostly just feeling incredibly insecure.

Raven kissed the side of Katie' head the pulled her in a little tighter and rested her chin on the girl's shoulder. "I'm not overly worried, but if it happens, then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want."

"But what if I'm bad at, like, that stuff," Katie persisted, waving her hands vaguely in front of her.

Raven let out a small laugh and, brushing the hair away from Katie's neck, ducked her head down to place a soft kiss on the bare skin there. "Now, that's really not something I'm worried about! Katie, have you ever been bad at sex in your life?"

Katie unconsciously tilted her head to one side, giving Raven easier access as the girl placed another kiss at the base of her neck. "No, but this is different," Katie protested.

"Well, if you're that worried," Raven murmured into Katie's shoulder as she placed a kiss there, "I'm more than happy to give you a few tutorials later," she offered seductively. She grinned as she felt the shiver run down Katie's spine.

"But what if you don't find me attractive, like," Katie cleared her throat uncomfortably, "down there?" She tilted her head forward slightly, then blushed deeply. She'd never felt so small and insecure in her life. She'd never doubted any part of her attractiveness, but boys were remarkably easy to please. Besides, it wasn't like any of her boyfriends had ever spent a whole lot of time looking at her pussy. They'd all seemed much more interested in their needs getting met. She got the distinct impression that Raven wasn't like that.

Raven froze mid trail of kisses across Katie's shoulder. She stepped around Katie, and brought a finger up to tilt Katie's chin up so that she was staring directly into the girl's eyes. "Katie, I can honestly say that I've never seen a pussy that's repulsed me, and yours definitely isn't going to be the first. You're beautiful, and I have no doubt that all of you is beautiful. Got it?

Katie nodded, but Raven could tell she wasn't completely convinced. She felt the words "I love you" trying to slip off her tongue as further persuasive measures, but she knew it was too soon, and the prospect that those words might not be a lie terrified her, so instead she pulled Katie in for a hard, deep kiss.

A few minutes later, when she pulled away panting, Raven added, "But if you'd like me to prove that, I've got no problem doing so later."

Katie blushed deeply and grinned, but she managed to roll her eyes. "Cheeky," she muttered, but in truth she couldn't have been more chuffed. A little terrified, still, but chuffed nonetheless.

* * *

"So," Raven murmured, leaning in so that she could talk straight into Katie's ear as they took in the sight that was the city of Glasgow from the top of the Lighthouse, "have you ever been to a gay bar before?"

"What? No!" Katie replied, doing her best not to focus on the way that Raven's breath had felt hot in her ear, or the way that Raven's hand was resting discreetly on the small of her back, especially given that Eddie, Ben, and Caroline were only a few feet away.

"Emily could have dragged you to one, you never know," Raven reasoned.

"True," Katie acknowledged, "but she hasn't."

"Well, would you like to go to one?" Raven inquired. "With me?" she added when Katie didn't immediately reply.

"What, like, tonight?" Katie finally asked, finding herself suddenly extremely nervous.

"Well, that's what I was thinking, but we could do it any time," Raven replied. "There's a cool place I know not too far from here."

Katie bit her lower lip as she pondered over the offer. It could be fun. It wasn't like they were in Bristol and she was apt to run into anybody she knew. Besides, Raven would be there with her, and in all honesty, she couldn't help thinking that she would follow Raven anywhere. "Yeah, alright," she resolved. "Could be fun, right?"

Raven slid her hand around to rest on Katie's hip and gave it a little squeeze. "Oh, definitely. You'll be with me."

* * *

Katie didn't know what to wear to gay bar. She had no fucking clue, as a matter of fact. It wasn't like she had an overwhelming amount of plaid in her wardrobe.

"Would it help if I said you'd look sexy in anything?" Raven asked in an amused tone, leaning against the doorframe.

Katie jumped, unaware that the brunette had been watching her. She blushed profusely. "No," she replied, attempting to sound stern, but only succeeding in sounding flustered.

Raven pushed herself off the doorframe and made her way to Katie, wrapping her arms around her from behind, sliding her hands across Katie's flat stomach, wishing that the thin fabric of her shirt wasn't there. "Katie, we're going out. You can't tell me that you don't know how to dress for going out. I've seen you. You always look hot," Raven assured her.

Katie felt her body responding, heating flooding through her. She bit her lower lip, trying to maintain control of herself even as she leaned back further into Raven's body. "This is different," she attempted to argue.

"You could always go naked," Raven mumbled into Katie's ear, aware that if she let herself go at all just then, that they'd never make it out.

Katie laughed nervously, feeling her pussy clench at the suggestion. "Not helpful," she muttered before turning in Raven's arms, going up on her tiptoes and placing a kiss on the brunette's lips.

Raven broke the kiss and turned her head to the side. "We should stop," she sighed.

Katie pulled back, aware that Raven was right. "Right. Okay."

"Want help picking an outfit?" Raven offered.

Katie regarded her sheepishly. "Maybe," she admitted.

Raven grinned. "Do I get to watch you change into it? Or better yet: help?"

Katie blushed again. "We'll see," she replied as coyly as she could manage given how nervous she felt.

* * *

They ended getting off a bit later than they'd meant to. Raven couldn't help that she'd gotten a little…distracted.

She could sense Katie's nervousness as they approached the club, and made a mental note to buy the girl a drink as soon as they got inside. She hoped that once they were there, Katie would relax a bit. She'd been to the club before and the atmosphere was comfortable, but still fun.

Raven slipped her hand into Katie's and gave it a squeeze. "You'll be fine," she murmured in the smaller girl's ear. "I promise to chase off any girl that hits on you."

Katie squeezed back, appreciating Raven saying so. The only girl she'd ever considered being with was the one beside her anyway.

The line outside the club wasn't too long yet, and they made it in after a short wait, during which Raven didn't let go of Katie's hand, and Katie anxiously surveyed the others in line with them. It was odd, not having any men in the queue. Instead there were girls of all shapes, sizes and styles, many of them openly flirting with each other as they waited. The two girls in front of them as they walked in kissed hard on the lips, and Katie found it difficult not to stare. She wasn't used to this. Sure she was used to Naomi and Emily at this point, but this was different. She couldn't help feeling intimidated.

"Let me buy you a drink," Raven purred into her ear, just loud enough so that she could hear the brunette's melodic voice over the music.

Katie was struck with sudden panic as Raven began to move away from her, and stepped briskly towards her, reclaiming her hand and clinging on tight as they made their way to the bar.

Raven looked back and smiled reassuringly at the brunette whose warm hand was enveloping hers.

She ordered the drinks and was served in good time, only extracting her hand from Katie's to grab the two drinks. She searched around and was lucky enough to find a free table and led Katie to it, deciding to let the girl settle in a little before getting her to dance with her.

Katie felt herself begin to relax as the fruity cocktail that Raven had ordered her began to take its effect. She took in her surroundings. The décor was nice (though definitely aimed at the clientele). Everyone around them seemed to be enjoying themselves, and so far no one had accused her of not belonging. Nobody was making her feel overly uncomfortable either. There were couples snogging here and there, but not being gross about it, as far as she was concerned (though the night was still young and not too much alcohol had flowed yet). There were a few girls who even made it look hot. She couldn't help thinking that she and Raven probably looked hot when they kissed. She felt a shiver run through her at the thought of Raven's lips once more pressed against hers.

The dance floor didn't seem that different from normal clubs, although there was still the definite absence of men. Still, there were always girls dancing up against girls when she went out, so this was nothing shocking.

Raven watched Katie taking everything in, and she allowed a pleased smile to spread across her face as Katie relaxed. While Katie's eyes were flitting around, observing everything, Raven couldn't pry her eyes from the petite brunette. She still couldn't really comprehend how she'd been lucky enough to have this actually be happening to her. It was hard not to get lost in the fact that apparently-not-so-straight Katie Fitch actually wanted to kiss her and spend time with her.

Part of her brain continued to nag that she should be careful. This week, away from everybody they knew from her family), in a place where no one recognised them, could just be a fluke for Katie. Except she had said that she'd wanted to kiss her for ages, which meant even at home when she was surrounded by her friends and family. That had to mean something, right?

_Be careful,_ she warned herself again. This wouldn't be the first time she'd fallen to hard too fast, but it could be the most detrimental to everyone involved. She couldn't push too hard on Katie to feel exactly what she felt, she knew.

Katie's eyes came back to rest on Raven's fine features, and the deep green eyes staring intensely back at her made her smile.

"Want to dance?" Raven asked, offering a hand.

Katie bit her lower lip nervously, surveying the club again quickly before nodding her consent. She felt warmth instantly spreading through her as she took Raven's hand in hers and the taller girl led her onto the dance floor.

Raven took the growing crowdedness as an opportunity to get as close to Katie as possible, pressing her body firmly against the brunette's. She wrapped possessive arms around the smaller girl as she caught a few interested eyes taking Katie in. How could they not, really, with an ass like that? Still, it flared a bit of jealousy in her. She wanted to make it clear to anyone watching them that Katie was off limits.

Katie's body felt like it was on fire as they began to move together, bodies moving against one another, the occasional patch of bare skin brushing against more bare skin. Raven's hands came to rest just above her ass, and she felt the girl's thumbs rub up under her top. She glanced around nervously, but realised then stopped herself when she realised that this was probably the one place that nobody would look twice at a small action like that. In fact, if she kissed Raven right now, nobody would bat an eye. Nobody would care. She didn't know anybody here besides Raven, and not one of them was apt to judge that she might like girls...or a girl at least. She turned her eyes back to Raven's face, finding those piercing green eyes meeting hers once again.

She continued to dance, finding herself getting lost in the green. The whole world around them seemingly falling away as everything Raven overwhelmed her senses. Every atom in her body was acutely aware of Raven's body, of her scent, of the way her tongue darted out to lick her lips, of the twinkle in those stunning eyes, of the way her hair fell forward over her shoulder as she leaned in even closer.

Katie couldn't stop herself then. She had to feel even closer to the girl. She went up on tiptoe and pressed her lips to Raven's. It took the other girl only a split second to respond, but then Raven's arms were wrapping around her even tighter, making it so that no particles of space could possibly exist between them, as the kiss deepened.

A wolf-whistle from nearby brought Katie suddenly back from the incredible feeling of Raven's tongue rubbing against hers. She looked up sheepishly, blushing a deep shade of red, to find an attractive redhead nearby watching them.

"And here I was going to ask if I could have the next dance. Guess you're taken. Shame. I noticed you as soon as you walked in," the girl commented, eyes trained on Katie.

Katie blushed even deeper. Raven felt jealousy flare within her and she stared coldly at the girl, who turned her eyes to her. Raven did her best to stare the girl down, but the redhead simply grinned. "You're a lucky girl."

"Yeah, I am," Raven replied gruffly, hoping that her words were true and that this incident wouldn't freak Katie out.

The redhead nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

Katie returned her gaze to Raven slowly. "Sorry," she mumbled self-consciously. She shouldn't have let herself get so carried away, even in here. There were people fucking watching her. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Don't be," Raven murmured her reply, pulling Katie into a hug and talking directly into the girl's ear. "It's not your fault you're so hot," she tried to lighten the suddenly tense mood.

She was rewarded with the rumble of laughter emanating from Katie.

"Maybe we should have another drink?" Raven suggested feeling a little bit better that Katie hadn't tried to run yet.

Katie breathed out heavily. "Another drink sounds great," she confirmed.


End file.
